Digimon: The Chosen one! Arc 1: An Unstoppable Evil Rising, lost hope
by K.O.1945
Summary: (This is set 1 year after the battle against Malomyoistmon) T.K begins to have nightmares which seem real until the monster from his dreams is real and begins to threaten not only his and the Digidestined, but all that they hold dear. An ancient legend revealed, a dark force rising, bonds shattered and friendships broken. Arc 1 of this story, updated 31/12/13
1. Prolouge

**The Unstoppable Evil**

**Prologue**

This tale concerns the story of a young man who had a decent life he was hero and had friends and was in love , who life was broken and destroyed, 'his friends lie to him and betrayed and left heartbroken he sort to end his pain and leave forever and never returning. Chosen to become the saviour of worlds, a hero of the ages a being that is untouched by time or space? A warrior of pure light, a tale than distort the rules of time and space, a tale that rips dimensions and unlocks gates to new uncharted worlds

It has been one year since the battle against malomyoistmon, a lot of things have happened in just one month, the digidestined have moved on, still keeping the peace in the digital world and dealing with their own social lives as well.

The older members were doing fine, Tai was still focusing more on soccer than is school, and Matt and his band was still touring and getting more fans. Sora practicing tennis and waiting on Tai, Izzy had already finish his last year of high school at 14 and was getting ready for college and Mimi was visiting everyone almost every week imagine the return trip ticket prices. Joe was still in medical school and passed his doctor's degree.

As for the current team there were still keeping the peace in the digital world with their partners and juggling their social life, Davis also was practicing for soccer tournaments as well as trying to get Kari to notice him. Yolie was focusing on her school trying to get her passing grades in science and chemistry without blowing up the school. Cody was focusing on his kendo practice as well as keeping armadillomon out of trouble. Ken was doing fine he was accepted by all the team mates and he was passing his sports and academics studies as well. Kari was getting along her working hard with her photography and helping the baby digimon in the digital world and facing her own problems. As for T.K he was fine doing well in basketball and was still fighting with Davis about Kari, but he was facing problems of his own and hiding things that he couldn't tell the others and these problems would cause him to leave forever.


	2. Chapter 1 The dark nightmare

**Chapter 1 -The dark nightmare**

It was a dark and cold night as most people were asleep in their dreams peaceful. A young blonde boy was sweating and struggling in his nightmare. He gasped for air and was in an enormous amount of pain.

In his nightmare he was surrounded by darkness no sound no one else there but a boy trapped in an everlasting darkness. 'Where... Where am I, is anyone there, Matt, Patamon, Kari.' 'Someone, anyone please Help'. He continued to shout and scream for help but no answer, as the darkness around him began to get closer he panicked with fear and scream at nothing screaming for someone or something to help him.

Just as everything went pitch black he felt something slash his chest and suddenly he awoken in a terrible sweat and gasped for air he looked around to find he was in his room again, he got up from his bed and went to bathroom and as he turned on the light his red stains seeping through his shirt he took it off to see three slashes on his chest as blood was dripping from his flesh wounds.

A few minutes later he wrap up his injuries and laid in his bed wide awake and desperately tried to stay awake forcing himself not to go sleep, the blue eyed young blonde boy lay in his bed still and silent sweating in fear of his dreams, thinking how did he get such vicious wounds in his sleep, why is he having these terrible nightmares and why did he feel something dark and evil coming after him.


	3. Chapter 2 Recovering from the darkness

**Chapter 2 - Recovering from the darkness**

The next morning, T.K was pale in the face his eyes were blood red he had bags under his eyes, his alarm went off and ringing was piercing his ear drums. Later he got dress wearing his usual green shorts and boots and just as he put on his shirt he looked in the mirror and examined his bandages and touched it, he then began to have a series of flashbacks his nightmare, waking up and seeing his wounds. He finally put on the rest of his clothes and took a deep breath and left for the door, as he opened the door his mother shouted goodbye as he left.

He walked down the road to the school but his mind was elsewhere, ''what did that dream mean, and how did I did get those scars, did that happen in my dream or maybe...'' ''T.K hey!'' a voice shouted his name. A young girl came running down the road, it was Kari, T.K had strong feelings for Kari feelings he couldn't bear to tell her the truth.

She stop in front of him breathless from running, ''hey how was your weekend'' he looked at her with a sad expression, she looked worried, ''is something wrong T.K, you look like your somewhere else'' he looked at her like he had hadn't seen her in years and suddenly he grabbed her to his chest, Kari began to blush in the face with a bright pink tone. She looked at him nervously, he suddenly realised that he was holding her and came out of his trances and let her go, ''I... I'm sorry I've been having sleeping problems and I didn't know what I doing, I'm really sorry Kari''. ''no it fine T.K sometimes you just have to let out your pain, if you don't it can kill on the inside, come on lets go and meet up with Davis and the others''

She took his hand and they continued to walk down the road, T.K began to blush a deep shade of red as people were looking and giggling at them a few people looked at them with that 'ahh' expression.

They reached the end of the road and there was Davis, Yolie and Cody were standing waiting for them, Davis saw Kari holding T.K hand and began to boil with jealously, Yolie and Cody saw this and silently laughed at him. Kari greeted her friends, T.K began to slip into his own world again his eyes went from blue to pale greyness he saw himself surrounded in the same never ending darkness it began to move towards him again, suddenly he several figures moving in the darkness and he held his head screaming in pain. This was happening in his head, his body was motion-less while his mind was screaming in pain and agony, Kari turned around to him and saw something was wrong ''T.K are you alright T.K''

Suddenly he came out his dark mind he looked confused as Kari, Davis and the others were looking at him in confusion. ' Hey T.K is something wrong you look awful' said Yolie, ' I've been having sleeping troubles, had a few nightmares' he put on a fake smile and if it was a joke, only Kari and Cody weren't believing that he was honestly OK.

The school bell rang, and the gang raced off to the gate and had to hurry before they were late and would get detention, they all made just in time to their own classes. Later on in Lunch the gang was sitting together, Davis was telling a funny joke about the math teacher and the others began laughing T.K had a smile on his face, he wasn't having anymore nightmares and was recovering from the horrible night. Kari looked at T.K and smiled, she was glad to see her friend happy and cheerful again instead of how he was in morning, but she was wondering what was really bothering him and why he was having nightmares, she decided to ask him later and let be happy for now.

After lunch, T.K had basketball practice and did well, he scored every single time and had fun with his classmates, after school the gang met up with the older team and Ken in the computer room everyone greeted each other,

Then the new team's digimon came out of hiding first demi-veemon, poromon and upamon then patamon, gatomon and wormmon. The digimon greeted their partners, the room was filled with laughter and joy, T.K was in a good mood unlike the mood he was in this morning, the whole group was planning a party to celebrate the anniversary of their victory over malomyoistmon 1 year ago, they're going to into the digital to meet the older team's digimon.

Then Davis got the honour of opening the digi-port in the computer and in a blinding light the whole group was transported to the digital world.

Unknown to the digidestined outside the school building a hooded figure was watching them, he laughed and said ''will meet sooner than you think T.K your nightmares have just began and now the real nightmare will start and you will suffer beyond your weak mind''


	4. Chapter 3  The Unknown Attack

**Chapter 3 – The Unknown Attack**

The Digidestined had arrived in the forest region of the digital world, there was a table in the middle and they was the older members' digimon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon and Gomamon.

There was also a young man in robes it was Gennai the digital guardian, everyone greeted each other and moments later the party had started the digimon were stuffing their faces with all the food, the gang were talking having a good time.

Tai and Davis had bought soccer net and then they began to have a game, the girls, Izzy, Cody and Joe and most of the digimon watched as the two teams of Tai, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon against Davis, Ken, and Veemon and T.K, the match started off well with Tai' team in the lead with one extra point, but Davis' team wasn't going to let them win so easy.

The game had ended with a tie as Davis scored a final goal at the last minute. The two leaders shook hands as a sign of good sportsman ship. After the game the entire group went to the top of the hill to watch the sunset to end their day.

''wow can't believe it's already been a whole year since we beat Malomyoistmon, seems like only yesterday when first came to the digital world'' said Cody. ''Yeah time flies when you're saving two worlds from evil'' Joe said with a chuckle, ''I remember when you guys first came here and now look at us, we started off as a bunch of kids who were lost in another world and now we're a team of heroes, we'd saved so many lives and changed the world'' said Biyomon.

Everyone had smiles on their faces and later on the prepared to return home, Gennai left to his digital base and the team began to pack away their things.

However the digidestined were being watched by shadowed figures hiding in the trees one of them was Impmon a rookie level digimon with a bad attitude and has other digimon do his dirty work for him, the other digimon were all ninjamon champion level digimon, there may be small but their skilled armed with deadly ninja arts and they devastate when working together. But something was different their eyes were glowing red and they were surrounded by a dark aura that made much more stronger, Impmon focused his sights on T.K, and he messaged the ninjamon to attack!

Suddenly kunai blades came out of nowhere showering the area, as the blades were about to hit the kids their digimon partners defended them. 'Pepper breath' 'blue blaster' 'Spiral Twister' the first three attacks blocked most of the blades, 'super shocker' 'boom bubble' these two attacks got a few attacks. Finally Wormmon stopped the remaining blades with web attack catching them in a sticky net, and then the Ninjamon jumped out their hiding place and began to strike.

Just then all the digidestined children' digivices activated and all the digimon began digivolve.

Agumon digivolve to Greymon

Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon

Palmon digivolve to Togemon

Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon

Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon

The older member' digimon had all digivolved to their champion level. The new team digimon began to digivolve as well.

Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon

Gatomon was already in her champion form, but T.K' digivice wasn't working a purple static was coming from his digivice and screen was glowing a dark purple.

''What happening' why doesn't it work?'' T.K said to himself, ''T.K! Something wrong I can't digivolve, I don't feel anything''. Then the Ninjamon began their attack, moving at a super speed with their sharps attacks, the kids' digimon countered the attacks of the ninja digimon.

''Nova Blast''

''Howling Blaster''

''Meteor Wing''

''Electro Shocker''

These powerful moves wiped out a lot of them. The ninjamon were about to attack Kari and Gatomon when Davis and ExVeemon step in to protect them ''Vee Laser'' shouted the blue champion level digimon as a large X shaped laser came out of his chest and blasted several Ninjamon away from them. ''Kari are you alright'' Davis said looking at her ''yeah I'm fine thanks to you'' he blushed, more Ninjamon were pouncing out of nowhere but the digidestined were fighting them off.

Meanwhile T.K digivice still wasn't responding and just then Impmon created a black fog surrounding everyone no one could see anything but the fight was still continuing with the Ninjamon now having the advantage over the digidestined digimon.

Impmon right hand claw grew twice the size and he jumped from the tree into the dark mist he was right behind T.K as he raised his claw ready to attack the young boy, Birdramon, Aquilamon and Kabuterimon rose from the fog and using their wings blew away the blinding fog. Impmon quickly retreated knowing he would be exposed and he whistled alerting the Ninjamon to withdraw as well and in a flash the gang of attackers disappeared into thin air.

The digidestined digimon partners reverted to their rookie forms, when they changed back they all had scratches and bruises on them, even their human partners had a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious, all except Patamon and T.K, the young boy looked at his friends and felt shame, he couldn't do anything while his friends were being attacked and then he looked at Kari and felt more depressed and embarrassed.

Moments later after gathering their thoughts and stuff the digidestined along with their digimon returned to the human world to recover from the unexpected attack. As the team left, Impmon was hiding in some bushes he had an angry glare on his face and then he said ''you may have escaped me but my master will get in your dreams'' he laughed and faded into the shadows, with his laugh echoing on.


	5. Chapter 4  The New Nightmares

**Chapter 4- The New Nightmares**

The digidestined arrived back in the computer room everyone was tending to each other wounds and cuts, Joe who at doctor's school and using his first aid kit was helping his friends. Everyone was wearing bandages and had some things on their minds about the battle.

Tai was thinking then Izzy asked ''is something wrong Tai?'' Tai spoke ''yeah I'm just wondering why those digimon attacked us for no reason, maybe...'' Kari stood up ''there something strange about those Ninjamon did you see their eyes they were glowing red and that dark energy surrounded them it was creepy'' everyone was in there own thoughts thinking about what happened in the digital world, why those digimon attacked them and who was truly responsible.

Kari began to speak again ''even if we don't know if we work together I'm sure we can find out' everyone began to get cheerful again. ''And I want to properly thank Davis for saving me'' Davis began to blush a bit he said in a sarcastic tone ''ah it was nothing I do anything to protect you Kari''.

She then went up to Davis and kissed him on the cheek, his face turned completely red with joy Kari blushed a bit and everyone began to laugh at Davis blushing. ''Hey Davis I think your face is burning'' ''yeah his face is as red as tomato'' the kids began to laugh even more, but T.K looked away with jealously he felt ashamed that he couldn't do anything during the fight and even more depressed when he saw Kari kiss Davis on the cheek.

Then everyone went home and had decide to investigate what happened during the weekend, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Palmon, Biyomon and Gomamon went in one direction. Tai, Matt, Agumon, Gabumon, Kari, Gatomon, Davis and Veemon went in another direction and T.K, Cody, Yolie, Ken, Patamon, Hawkmon, Wormmon and Armadillomon went in the last direction.

T.K was thinking about Kari and Davis, maybe she likes him or maybe she just being friendly or maybe... ''Hey T.K are you ok you seem dazed'' Cody asked his friend. T.K answered with hesitation ''oh I'm fine Cody, just thinking about something' Hawkmon spoke ' is it about the attack, its fine you know we were able to stop them'' ''yeah and anyway I wonder who sent them or what was wrong with them'' Yolie said worrying. Soon after they arrive at the apartments and they all went to their separate homes, Ken went in another direction with Wormmon he only went with them to see Yolie and the others off.

T.K said his goodbyes to his friends and he and Patamon went inside to their home, his greeted his mother and later his got dressed and went to bed, he hoped with Patamon with him he might not have any bad dreams like the night before.

A few hours later T.K and Patamon were fast asleep, it was raining outside with might thunder and powerful gusts of wind. Right outside T.K bedroom window the same hooded figure from before looked up at his window and turned into a purple mist that went through the window and went inside T.K head. There was an echo of laughter's came from every direction but only T.K could here.

Inside the dream T.K was in the same dark abyss from before, he began to panic but tried not and looked around see if there was an exit when suddenly he heard footsteps, he started to worry and closed him eyes saying ''wake up, wake up please just wake up'' then there was a dark laughter his eyes were wide open just then a cloaked figure came out of the shadows and began to walk towards T.K, he got frightened and sweat in fear.

The dark figure reached towards T.K with his dark claw and started to speak ''do you know who I am?'' ''What do you want from me'' T.K said, the figure had a huge grin on his face, ''I want your power, your life force the everlasting light inside you'' he said, ''w...what are you talking about, what power, why do you keep attacking me in my dreams'' ''you are the chosen one after all the legendary hero of ages''

T.K looked confused and afraid what was this hooded man talking about, T.K started to speak 'a...are you a digimon?' he answered him ''yes'' T.K was even more confused and the man spoke again ''my name is... ShadowSeraphimon and I will have your blood''.

Suddenly he attacked T.K the young boy struggled to get the hooded man off him. Then man opened his mouth revealing his deadly fangs with were glowing and then he bit him, T.K screamed with pain and his body was paralyzed he his eyes turned purple. The man released he licking the blood off his lips and where he had bitten T.K and strange marking formed it glowed and then he smiled and said ''you and I will meet again soon, there nowhere you can hide from me''

Then T.K woke up as the night before breathe less, sweating completely afraid he looked around and saw his digimon partner who still fast asleep. T.K began to cry with pain and fear he wanted the nightmares to stop, he was scared but then he looked at Patamon and smiled remembering that he had his partner but he didn't want Kari and the others to know so he decided to keep the nightmares to himself. He then remembered what happened in the dream and checked his neck he felt a sharp pain and he removed his fingers from his neck to see his fingers covered in blood, he went to get some bandages for his neck and remembered what the man said the words were stuck in his head like a song you never forget ''my name is ShadowSeraphimon, I want your power the everlasting light, you are the chosen one''.

He was some kind of digimon but he seemed human and what did he mean about T.K begin the ''Chosen One'' all T.K wanted to do was sleep but feared he have another nightmare so went to his bed and just like the night before he stayed wide awake in his bed and looked into space and just began to think.

Meanwhile in the digital world Impmon was at a destroyed temple waiting when a shining light appeared and from it was ShadowSeraphimon, Impmon was on his knees with his head bow he began to spoke ''forgive me master I failed you, I wasn't able to give the boy your curse of darkness'' the cloaked man spoke ''it doesn't matter my loyal servant I have already given the chosen one my cursed mark, this is only the first stage of my plan to take both the digital world and the earth soon I will have the ultimate power at my fingertips and no one not even the great chosen one will stop me in fact he become my dark servant and carrying out my master plan''.

Impmon smiled with what his master said, and then he said ''now we begin with stage two, divide and conquer, and then I when the boy is filled with all the negative emotions his mind and soul will be mine'' he began to laugh and it echoed on through the temple walls and sun in both world began to rise.


	6. Chapter 5  Losing Control

**Chapter 5 – Losing Control**

The next morning T.K was sitting on his bed lost in thought, confused with questions and wanting answer to what this 'ShadowSeraphimon' told him in his dream. He wanted answers but didn't want the others to find out not even Patamon, so he decided to go the digital world to find some answers, alone, he got dressed and moments later he grabbed his digivice and open a digiport on his computer.

Later on Patamon woke up and wondered where T.K had gone, the winged digimon searched around his partner's home without waking his mum, Patamon began to worry what had happen to T.K then he saw the computer was on and that T.K's digivice was gone. He figured out that T.K had gone to the digital world, and then Patamon went out the window to find the other digidestined to help look for his friend.

Meanwhile in the digital world in the mountain region, T.K was climbing the mountains he had no idea where his was going but he just wanted pain to stop so he went on searching. Unknown to T.K he was being followed by a pair of Ninjamon, who were sent by Impmon to locate and find T.K as he reached the top of the mountain he came to a strange old temple that had been left for ruins.

It was the same temple where Impmon had met his master, the young boy felt a dark feeling coming to the temple but something inside him was telling him that this temple was connected to the nightmares.

As he entered the old ruins his digivice began to glow purple and was ringing like an alarm, whatever was inside the was making his digivice go crazy with some negative energy but that didn't stop him for continuing inside. It had been a at least 15 minutes seen he entered the broken temple and the deeper he went the darker it felt and the more his digivice went wild with energy, there were strange pattern on the crumbled walls he looked at them somehow this strange writing seemed familiar to him, he wondered if was connected to ShadowSeraphimon and his nightmares, he went further on into the pit of ruins, finally he reached the deepest part of the temple and in there was a some kind of chamber just then the entrance sealed behind him.

He tried to open it but no use, ''what I'm I going to do, there no way out and just what is this place'' he said worrying. Suddenly another door opened on the other side of the room then a group of ninjamon came out and quickly grabbed T.K, ''hurry tie him up and hold him down'' one of the ninja digimon said as T.K was on his knees tied by rope, then Impmon appeared from the door with ShadowSeraphimon

''It's you! But I don't understand'' T.K said. The hooded man grinned ''it seems that you made are plans move more quickly than I thought now you thanks to my curse you will become my slave and then...'' he went up to T.K and with his glowing claw took it to T.K' throat and the young boy screamed with agony and pain. His screamed echoed from the entire Temple and a sudden surge of purple lightning shot through the temple roof.

Elsewhere in the human world, the digidestined rushed to Tai's house to use the computer to enter the digital world, it had been hours seen T.K left for the digital world. Only the new team, Tai and Matt went the others had to stay behind to cover for the rest who were going, they finally reached the computer room and Davis opened the digiport and in a flash they were transported to the digital world.

When they arrived they were welcomed to a gruesome scene the sky was covered in a purple mist and on the ground digimon were injured, ''what the... what's happened what wrong with the sky it like it on fire'' Matt said ''what could have attacked these innocent digimon'' Kari said. Then out of nowhere a fire broke out, the flames began to spread all over digimon were running away with suddenly purple arrows struck them and in seconds they were deleted and the data disappeared and in the heart of the fire and figure surrounded in shadow with glowing red eyes and menacing wings and following him was an a small army of ninjamon with Impmon leading them and in the figure hand was a young boy with bruises and bleeding to death, his clothes were burnt as he was being dragged along the ground. ''It's T.K!'' Cody Said and soon the others saw that it was T.K in the clutches of this monster.

When Matt saw his brother he charged for them ''Matt no, don't do it'' Tai said rushing after him just then the man shot a energy blast at him but Tai pushed him out of the way as they landed on the ground. Tai when some scratches he commanded the others ''Everyone Digivolve Now!'' he said picking his friend up, everyone activated there digivices and began to digivolve.

Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon,

Agumon digivolve to Greymon,

Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon,

Salamon digivolve to Gatomon,

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon.

Everyone had digivolved except for Patamon, he was angered that he couldn't help his partner, and then the digimon attacked ''hold on T.K were coming'' Kari said, then the hooded figure dropped T.K and was surrounded by a purple aura and charged the digidestined and there digimon partners.

''Nova Blast''

''Howling Blaster''

He easily dodged there attacks and pushed his way passed them knocking them aside, then the rest of the digimon attacked.

''Vee Laser''

''Spiking Strike''

As ExVeemon and Stingmon attacks were useless as he went right through them and with a purple gust blew them away, then the remaining digimon attacked.

''Blast Rings''

''Tail Hammer''

''Lightning paw''

''Boom Bubble''

He blocked them and knocked them out of his way.

He turned his attention to the Kids and began to walk towards them ExVeemon and Stingmon got up and went in front of the kids as the other digimon tried to get up. ''What is this guy a digimon or something'' Davis said 'that doesn't matter now Davis we got to DNA digivolve right now'' Davis, Ken, Kari and Yolie used their digivices and a blinding surrounded their digimon.

ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon

Aquilamon and Gatomon DNA digivolve to Silphymon

Cody couldn't make Ankylomon DNA digivolve without Patamon and T.K.

Tai and Matt looked there digimon and then a bright light surrounded Greymon and Garurumon ''Digivolve to your Ultimate level as well guys'' Tai said to his digimon ''you too Garurumon'' Matt.

Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon

Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon

Now there was a group of ultimate level ready to fight as they attacked the winged man, meanwhile Cody found Patamon picked him up and went on Ankylomon' back, as the others battled he went to go and get T.K, the giant dinosaur digimon charged through the ninjamon and he grabbed T.K putting him on his back with Cody then Impmon attacked them 'Infernal Funnel' the little digimon shouted releasing a powerful fire ring directly at Ankylomon but his rock armour blocked and he retreated back to the others with Impmon pursuing them.

Meanwhile the Digidestined' partners began to attack the hooded man, MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon attacked first

''Giga Blaster''

''Wolf Claw''

He took a direct hit from both attacks but flew away from them but then Paildramon and Silphymon were blocking his path.

''Desperado Blaster''

''Static Force''

The two attacks also made contact. Then there surrounded him then he saw Ankylomon carrying Cody, Patamon and T.K, seeing this he rushed pass them and shot a dark arrow at Ankylomon with a direct he was taken to the ground and changing back into his rookie form, Cody fell to the ground still holding the unconscious T.K trying to get to safety when the figure was in front of them, he towered over them 'give him to me and I might spare your weak life' he said 'no way I won't let you hurt my friend' Cody said. The others rushed to him, Impmon joined his Master as he knocked Cody out of the way and the hooded figure pick T.K up and was about to retreat when...

''Electro Shocker''

''Meteor Wing''

''Needle Spray''

''Harpoon Torpedo''

A group of attacks shot at Impmon and his Master as they jumped away, Tai and the others looked to see Sora, Izzy, Mimi and Joe had appeared with Gennai 'are you guys alright is anybody hurt' Sora said 'were fine but get T.K and Cody' Matt shouted. Birdramon landed and Sora help Cody get T.K and their digimon away safely, as soon they were in a safe distance the digimon continued their attack on this mysterious figure and Impmon.

'We've got to digivolve to the ultimate level as well' Birdramon shouted and their partners reacted as the rest of the team's digimon digivolved.

Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon

Togemon digivolve to Lilymon

Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon

Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon

The whole team began to attack, but then the purple mist in the sky disappeared and then the dangerous pair fled before the gang could attack in a bright light they vanished, the ninjamon had fled already. After that went to see if T.K was ok, he was still knocked out the digimon powered down to their rookie level just then Gennai spoke 'listen to me we have to get back my base we need to regroup and there something we need to know' the kids were confused but wanted to know what was going on so they left with Gennai for his secret base...


	7. Chapter 6 Revealing Secrets

Chapter 6 – Revealing Secrets

The team had arrived at Gennai secret base there the digimon and the kids were recovering from the battle against ShadowSeraphimon with Gennai' high tech they would be alright in no time but still they wanted answers, what was T.K doing in the digital world, who was that unknown foe and what was strange purple fog. T.K was asleep in a recovery room with Patamon next to him asleep the other digimon were in the other rooms and Matt was with his unconscious brother, everyone was in thoughts and was worried for their friend.

Just then Gennai had entered and everyone had gathered in the room ''well I've gone through T.K' results he had some inner bleeding and few hits to the head and a burn, but it's already been treated all he needs is some rest'' the kids were relieved for him but then Gennai spoke again ''however, there was some scar on his chest that looked like it had been there for a day or two and some kind and bite mark on his neck but there was something strange about it'' ''what was strange about the mark?'' Izzy asked. Gennai went to T.K and revealed the strange marking which made some kind of symbol ''what is it, I've never seen a bite mark like that'' Kari said ''What does it mean and who was that guy was he a human or a digimon'' Davis asked ''I didn't understand it either until I came across something in an old book I found'' Gennai said, ''What book and where'' Matt asked 'We should discuss in the main hall, let T.K rest for a while' everyone left, but Kari said ''You guys go I'll stay with T.K'' so everyone went except Kari and Gatomon.

In the main room everyone was sitting around a table, Gennai came in with a small device in his hand he put in the centre of the table then a light shot straight up and then a 3D image came up

''what that '' Davis said confused, Gennai answered him ''it a hologram version of the book I found and updated to my computer'' ''amazing you were able to unveil the texture'' Izzy said 'Ok enough science talking what does the book says about all that been happening' Matt said.

Gennai began to read the ancient scripture ''it's a bit fade but I am familiar with language, in ancient times in the beginning of the digital world a great and powerful evil arose and began to attack this peaceful world, the evil was known as the Order of twelve, twelve powerful digimon with untold dark power each with their own different power and with it caused chaos, pain and carnage through the digital world, but then the four powerful digimon of the north, west, east and south banded together to try and protect the world from disaster''.

''Four digimon?'' Sora asked, Gennai answered her ''I believe that this part may be about the Digimon sovereigns'' ''you mean Azulongmon and other ones'' Tai said ''yes that correct anyway according to another piece of the text that was recovered a, after the great battle the four were victorious using a large amount of their power defeated and sealed away in stone tablets ten of the order of twelve forever in another dimension but the remaining two escaped and over the years there was peace and to ensure that the legendary four found the last and powerful members of the order of twelve and with their remaining energy quickly sealed the last two, however with no power to send them in different dimension they locked the two tablets in ancient temple on different sides of the digital world far from each other''.

''Ok so the digimon sovereign beat this order of twelve how does that link with that guy with the wings and T.K'' Matt asked, Gennai spoke ''it was said that one of the two digimon sealed away in the digital world would so day return and bring both the digital world and the human world to destruction the dreams of the...''

''that all the computer could recover the rest of the text was too far faded to read, but I was able to figure out the last part'' ''well what was it'' Cody asked ''I believe that it meant that the dark digimon would use someone to destroy everything we are trying to protect''

Matt spoke ''well that all good but how does that connect to T.K'' Sora spoke ''maybe that digimon is using T.K, he has been acting weird for a days' Izzy got out his laptop and copied the data from Gennai computer 'well the last part states that the digimon will use the dreams of someone maybe it's been using T.K dreams' Yolie began to speak ''hey the other day Kari told me that T.K was having bad dreams and that he wasn't sleeping maybe the dark digimon been attacking him in his sleep'' Tai stood up ''Gennai is there anything else you know about the dark digimon''

Gennai got up ''well there was something a sort of prophecy about a warrior, it is said that if the order of twelve returned a young warrior would appear he was known as the chosen one he would defeat the order of twelve and finally bring peace to the digital world'' ''the text describe that he would have ultimate power and he strength would be unmatched but it doesn't say who he or where he comes from'' Davis shouted out ''we can't wait for some chosen one we have act we got to find the dark digimon and beat him'' the others started to speak 'Davis is right a lot is at stake this monster will be the toughest thing we've ever faced'' Ken said ''yeah we got to beat this thing'' Cody said.

The team was inspired by Davis' words and were in a cheerful mood, Gennai spoke ''we should search for the temple were the digimon was sealed, there a temple nearby that I can think of where they were sealed but we have to go now but'' ''what is it Gennai'' Sora said ''if this dark digimon has some connection with T.K it's important that he stays here and I have something that might block the digimon from T.K'' dream but for a few of us should stay here while the rest of us go to the temple'' ''ok let move out'' Tai said

Meanwhile in the recovery room Kari was with T.K she looked at him with a worried look she was in deep thought ''what was bothering him was it something that he couldn't tell me or the rest of us for that matter, was is it so bad, was he so afraid why couldn't he tell us'' she placed her hand on his head and stroked his hair as he laid peaceful in his sleep.

Gatomon looked at her partner ''Kari are is something wrong'' she looked at digimon partner and a single tear went ran down face then Gatomon went on her partner lap and comforted her ''don't cry Kari he's fine now when he wakes up everything will ok you see'' Kari smiled and dried her tears and hugged her cat digimon ''thank you Gatomon you're a good friend and your right when T.K wakes up we be there for him''. Just then Davis and Veemon walked in ''Hey Kari how is he anyway'' he said ''he fine, he better then he was before'' she replied. Davis then placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her then she placed her hand on his the two smiled at each other.

Davis then filled Kari in with the others learned from Gennai about the order of twelve and the dark days of the digital world after hearing she spoke ''I can't believe it all this time T.K' dreams were the cause of all this that thing was some kind of ancient digimon and could destroy both worlds and it's because of T.K'' Kari stop and then realised what she said ''I shouldn't say that it isn't T.K's fault that this is happening we have to find a way to beat this'' she smiled and looked at Davis ''thanks Davis for being a good friend'' he blushed a bit then spoke ''well I know this kind of an awkward moment but do want to go out a pizza or something'' she slightly blushed ''Ok that nice'' Davis had a huge grin on his face. Just then Tai walked in ''Hey guys, it's time we gotta get going to those temples'' Kari got up and then she Davis, Tai and their digimon left the room.

The gang had left out in groups Tai, Davis, Ken, Yolie and Kari went to Temple in the forest region while Matt, Sora, Joe and Gennai went to the Temple in the Mountain region while Mimi, Izzy and Cody remained at the base with T.K, also Gennai gave T.K a special necklace that could suppress his nightmares but would it work...

Meanwhile as search for ShadowSeraphimon temple began at his temple, in the main room of the ancient shrine the hooded figure was on a throne as Impmon treated his master's wounds from the fight

''Ah... My injuries... even at rate I'm unable to beat their digimon, I can only handle them at ultimate level I am still too weak but soon I will be strong'' just then the hooded fiend eyes began to glow '' I sense we will have guest and I must be at full strength before they arrive I must complete the six path ritual'' ''Impmon I need more time'' the imp digimon spoke '' yes master will make sure they don't get nowhere near here'' he spoke '' I must give you some of my power enough for you to digivolve to your mega level but it could leave me completely defenceless against them''

Just the purple aura surrounding him went from him to Impmon the hooded man was on his knees as Impmon began to digivolve and in a blinding purple explosion Impmon had become something else. As the smoke cleared ShadowSeraphimon was on the ground gasping for air and a shadowed figure picked him up and left to the next room.

Back at Gennai Base T.K had woken up he sat up ''what happened, last thing I remember is...'' just then he had a flashback of what had happen in the temple ''where am I?'' then Cody walked in ''you're awake'' he rushed to his friend side T.K notice Patamon resting on lap.

Cody explained what had happened from the battle at the forest from what Gennai had told them, T.K simply held his head down ''this is all my fault I never should gone to the digital world'' Cody spoke ''T.K why did you go to the digital was because of this dark digimon'' T.K didn't answer he stayed silent he clenched his fists ''I need to go the temple'' ''but T.K you can't Gennai said that you have to stay here'' he got angry ''You don't understand I need to go there now the others could be in danger and...'' ''and what you can tell me'' ''I can't tell you, I just have to go look what happened to Patamon and the others because of me I have to go'' '' No I'm sorry T.K but I can't let you go'' Cody left leaving T.K on his own.

T.K began to shed tears his teardrops fell on Patamon he woke ''T.K... Are you ok your hurt are you'' he ''it's my fault your hurt and the others all because of me and... And'' Patamon got up ''no matter what T.K I don't blame you or could ever hate you it wasn't your fault what so ever'' he smiled then put on a straight face ''Patamon we've got to go there a temple in the forest region we have to get their before the others do''. Patamon smiled, and then T.K opened the door and checks the hallway no one was there, moments later he found a window and snuck out when he was outside the base he activated his digivice which was working now, Patamon began to digivolve.

Patamon Amour digivolve to Pegasusmon flying hope

In a flash of light Patamon had transformed into the golden winged horse digimon, T.K got on his back and Pegasusmon took to the sky as they flew into the distance. Just then Mimi saw them she rushed off to tell the others ''Izzy Cody! T.K gone'' meanwhile in the sky Pegasusmon and T.K were on their way to the temple T.K had a determine look on his face as flew towards the forest.


	8. Chapter 7 Overwhelming Opponent

Chapter 7- Overwhelming Opponent

T.K and Pegasusmon had already arrived at the temple of ShadowSeraphimon the others hadn't arrived yet which was perfect for him and also perfect for ShadowSeraphimon. They landed at the entrance then Pegasusmon de-digivolve back into Patamon, just as they about to enter T.K stop and talk to his partner he informed of anything had happen to him from dreams to attacks everything about ShadowSeraphimon. ''T.K why didn't you tell me, why didn't you say anything we could have helped you'' T.K looked at his partner ''what could you have done Patamon what could have any of you done to help me'' ''anyway before we go inside you have to promise me not to tell the others about this''. Patamon had a worried look ''o...ok I won't tell anyone about this I promise'' his smiled at his partner but T.K didn't have a smile and he continue into the temple Patamon followed without hesitation.

Moments after arriving T.K and Patamon were half-way through ShadowSeraphimon Temple, they travelled deeper into the dark ruins of the temple. Patamon's eyes were fixed on T.K as he saw a different side to T.K since all of this started, he's changing. Eventually the pair reached the centre of the temple, T.K and Patamon hid behind a pillar they saw ninjamon everywhere. Just then one of the stone doors opened then the same shadowy figure that carried ShadowSeraphimon away entered the central room. ''Patamon... who is that digimon?'' said T.K, Patamon answered ''that's...That's Beelzemon he's a vicious and heartless mega level digimon'' ''A mega level?'' T.K thought in his head, Patamon continued ''he one of the nightmare solider digimon and his monstrous attacks are Darkness Claw which rip the flesh from the bone, and Double Impact a move where he uses special blasters created from his own data which release powerful dark energy blast that vaporize anything it touches''. T.K looked at this mega level monster as if he knew him, ''Also he's the final evolution of Impmon'' T.K then knew who he was, he was the same Impmon that served as ShadowSeraphimon right hand man, he figured out that ShadowSeraphimon must have forced Impmon to digivolve to his mega level. Beelzemon being here made T.K plans impossible he would be too powerful for Patamon to handle, especially if his digivice stopped working and then they would be doomed, Just then all Ninjamon suddenly rushed to path which he had came through which lead to the entrance of the temple. The massive mega level followed his troops to the tunnel, just then Beelzemon stop he looked at pillar T.K and Patamon were hiding, and T.K's heart began to beat rapidly ''can...Can he see me or...'' T.K thought in his head as he began to sweat and tremble. Beelzemon focused on the pillar but then he turned away and continued into the tunnel, T.K slowly slid to the ground breathing heavily, sweating as his heart beat began to return to slower speed. He close he eyes and breathed in and out. He got up and he and Patamon moved to the door where Beelzemon had come from, but what awaited for him on the other side of this door, ShadowSeraphimon...Or something else. Then the stone door opened and he entered the unknown area as Patamon followed him into the new chamber the door slowly closed behind them...

Meanwhile back Outside the Temple entrance Tai, Davis, Ken, Yolie and Kari had arrived at the temple unknowing that T.K and Patamon had already entered the temple. Tai spoke to the others ''OK everyone we have to be ready for anything, if this is right temple then will in for a huge fight we don't know what will face so we've got prepared for anything these guys will throw at us'' Davis and the others nodded understanding everything Tai said they knew what to be ready for and they were. Suddenly Agumon stood and looked at the temple door ''what is it Agumon?'' Tai asked he partner, Agumon replied ''everyone get ready! Here they come and there's a lot of them'' Everyone readied there digivices when the dark digimon rushed out of the temple entrance. Suddenly an entire group of Ninjamon rushed out of the temple door and following them... Beelzemon, the Gang emerged from the Boulder they were hiding. The Team readied themselves as the opposing Ninjamon charged at them, there digivices began to glow and their digital partners began to digivolve.

Agumon digivolve to Greymon... Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon

Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon

ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to... Paildramon

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon

Salamon digivolve to Gatomon

Aquilamon and Gatomon DNA digivolve to... Silphymon

As the digimon finished evolving into their ultimate levels they attacked the endless army of Ninjamon Led by Dark Digimon as he watched his soldiers battle on. The first group attacked MetalGreymon, he easily knocked them aside and charged at Beelzemon, the giant metal dinosaur released he most powerful attack as his metal chest opened '' Giga Blaster'' he shouted as two rockets shot out of his chest and went flying towards to Beelzemon. Suddenly in mere seconds the dark mega level pulled out a huge blaster ''Double Impact!'' the beast shouted releasing a massive dark energy blast that dissolved MetalGreymon Giga Blasters as if they were flies in his way. MetalGreymon quickly jumped out the blast massive path, when the smoke cleared the path that blast created left nothing but dust and flames, Beelzemon grinned at his opponent knowing that MetalGreymon was not even close to his power. Tai glared at Beelzemon ''come on MetalGreymon! You can beat him!'' the young man shouted at his partner, just then Paildramon and Silphymon Joined MetalGreymon, the ninjamon they battled were already defeated in seconds. Tai was joined by the others as well ''this isn't so tough, we can beat him altogether'' Davis said with a smile on his face, ''don't be so sure Davis, he's a mega level for a reason, don't lose focus'' Ken said to his DNA partner ''this won't so easy everyone, let's be absolutely careful'' Yolie said with a worried look. Beelzemon Smiled at the kids and suddenly the three ultimate level digimon charged at him, just then his right hand glowed with a bright purple energy, he licked his lips ''Darkness Claw!'' and with incredible speed moved from the temple entrance right in front of the three digimon and quickly released his menacing attack all three digimon were hit the powerful move directly ''oh no!'' ''are they ok!'' ''Come on guys! Get up!'' their human partners shouted at their digimon companions.

As the dust cleared Gatomon, Hawkmon and Agumon were the ground unconscious, only a weakend Paildramon on his knees with Scratches and bruises was left standing the others were wiped out. Davis and Ken both a strong look on their face they both knew that Paildramon wasn't going to give up and neither were they just digivice shot out a powerful beam at Paildramon as he started to digivolve, Paildramon was then surrounded by a blinding white light as he began to evolve to the mega level.

Paildramon digivolve to... Imperialdramon As the pure light faded in Paildramon place was an enormous dragon digimon Imperialdramon, One of the most powerful mega level digimon in digidestined group and a unbeatable opponent, Beelzemon simply smiled with excitement he knew that this colossal mega level would just as powerful as him even more and he saw it as a challenge. ''Go get him! Show em whose boss!'' Davis said to his massive partner as the Dragon Digimon charged at the Dark Beelzemon. Beelzemon braced himself as if a group of raging bull charging at him, and then the impact shook the entire area. The dust clouds cleared revealing Beelzemon with all his might trying to pushing Imperialdramon back, ''yeah! That's the way, take him down Imperialdramon!'' Davis shouted at his partner, encouraging his partner to beat this foe. Suddenly the dragon digimon rose up into the air using his powerful wings, and from his back massive cannon appeared directly aimed at Beelzemon! It began to charge ''Get Ready! Here Comes My Most Powerful Attack!'' Shouted the massive beast as energy began to charge within the cannon. In mere seconds an enormous blue sphere of pure energy was at the tip of Imperialdramon cannon, he shouted the name of his devastating attack ''Positron Laser!'' and with his brute force the sphere turned into a beam and shot out splitting the earth beneath its path heading towards Beelzemon with incredible speed! Beelzemon braced himself for impact as he was engulfed in the blast and then there was a massive explosion...

Meanwhile inside the inner chamber of the temple T.K and Patamon were exploring the deeper parts of the temple trying to find ShadowSeraphimon and learn more about this dark foe and his plans. Just then they reached another stone door, ''are you sure you wanna keep going T.K'' Patamon asked, T.K didn't even answer him he walked to door and it slowly began to open, finally the door completely opened reveal a massive room with three floors and statue on the bottom floor. T.K and Patamon were on the top floor and on very bottom floor was him... ShadowSeraphimon he was sitting on his throne breathing heavily, a group of Ninjamon were also down there guarding their dark master while he rested. ''He's really weak... I can feel it, he's really tired'' Patamon said, T.K was focused on ShadowSeraphimon, ''this is our chance Patamon if you can digivolve and take the ninjamon we can take can care of him'' Patamon wasn't sure of his friend's idea but there had no other options so he agreed to T.K's idea. T.K slowly took his digivice out of his bag and it seemed that luck was on his side as his digivice was working properly but they only had mere minutes in case the digivice stopped working ''ready?'' T.K asked him, ''I'm ready do it''. T.K activated his digivice as Patamon was engulfed in a bright light as he began to digivolve... Patamon digivolve to... Angemon And in a flash Patamon had evolved into his champion form, Angemon jumped from the edge and descended to the bottom floor! ''Intruder, Attack him, protect the master!'' the Ninjamon shouted alerting the others of the intruders ''Hand of Fate'' an orange beam shot out of Angemon's hand sending the Ninjamon aside from his path. T.K jumped from the ledge and grabbed Angemon's arm as he descended to the bottom floor, the pair faced ShadowSeraphimon he slowly rose from his throne ''well... isn't this a surprise, the young chosen one and his digimon'' he said with a smile ''enough talk! Your going down'' T.K said. ''Hand of fate'' Angemon shot his attack again and it hit the cloaked man directly, he fell on his feet, he was gasping for air as he struggled to speak ''Y...You think you can... stop me... you could never defeat me'' he spat on the floor. T.K clenched his fists ''you make me sick! You toy with people's emotions and tormented me for some stupid 'chosen one' story. Your nothing but a parasite that feeds off others'' ShadowSeraphimon smiled ''you're too kind'' he laughed T.K's face was filled with rage ''blast him again.'' Angemon turned to him ''T.K, are you sure...?'' T.K turned to him ''Hit Him Again!'' he shouted, Angemon reluctantly blasted the hooded man again with his attack, sending him behind his throne.

As the pair walked towards the throne they both unknowingly were under two circles on the floor, ShadowSeraphimon grinned and quickly turn to them and activated force field from the circles on the floor surrounded both T.K and Angemon in a mystic barrier. They were electrocuted when they tried to break the barrier. He laughed victorious ''fools! Did you really think you had me...? Ha!'' Let us out of here! Let's out of here now!'' T.K shouted. Suddenly doors behind the throne opened and a group of Ninjamon entered with six ultimate level digimon sealed within tanks, there was a Blue Meramon- the blue version of Meramon, a Divermon-the sea animal digimon, Meteormon-a white version of Gotsumon, a Blossomon-the vegetation digimon, LadyDevimon-the fallen angel digimon and Mistymon-a magical warrior digimon. ''Sorry were late master, we just caught the last one and the machine will be ready within 72 hours'' ''Excellent anything going according to plan, the six path ritual won't ready until the three days so...'' ShadowSeraphimon turned to T.K ''...until then I need a 'pick me up' so I can face the digidestined'' he revealed fangs from his mouth and work towards the barrier T.K was trapped ''last time I bit you I took a sample of power... now I want a whole course of your energy'' he released T.K from the barrier but before he could do anything ShadowSeraphimon rushed to him and bit down on his neck, he began to absorb a strange golden aura from T.K that turned purple when it entered him. T.K screamed with pain as the same purple surge o energy shot out to the temple roof...

Meanwhile back at the temple entrance, the smoke cleared the kids woke up to see Imperialdramon still facing an injured Beelzemon who was bruised and damaged from the previous attack the area around the entrance was completely destroyed. ''we've got him on the run Imperialdramon, now let's finished him'' Davis shouted, Just as the colossal dragon digimon readied to attack the dark mega level suddenly a purple light shot out of the temple roof and continued going above the clouds. Just like last time, the sky around the forest region had turned a dark purple, just then the temple door opened and out came a small group of Ninjamon entered the battlefield and following them was ShadowSeraphimon who was surging with purple electricity, and behind him a prison cell with T.K and Patamon inside it! ShadowSeraphimon looked much stronger than he did before. He drained lot energy from T.K and excited to test it. Tai and the others saw T.K and Patamon locked in the cell, ''T.K! What's he doing here!'' Tai shouted ''oh no he's hurt, why did he come here, he was still too weak!'' Kari said with a worried look, ShadowSeraphimon began to laugh ''your friend is quite the foolish type, I was so weakened from our last battle and using my energy to transform Beelzemon I was completely defenceless. But your friend here came here knowing that I could regain my full strength by draining his energy, like my personal 'battery charger' you had a chance to defeat me but thanks to T.K that's not going to happen too soon''. ''what did you say!'' Davis shouted ''He's using T.K's energy to power himself! That's so horrible'' Yolie said in shock, Beelzemon retreated back to his master's side. ''this should even the odds now'' ShadowSeraphimon said with a dark smile as he readied for the battle...


	9. Chapter 8 Revelations and Decisions

Chapter 8 – Revelations and Decisions

Just as the battle between the digidestined and ShadowSeraphimon was about to begin, the rest of their team arrived, Gennai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi and Cody joined the others.

''**We made it just in time, Gennai sensed a strange energy in the forest region so we got here as soon as possible Izzy and the others told us about T.K getting away so we met up with them and rushed here'' **Sora said with a worried look. Matt saw his brother and Patamon in the cage guarded by ninjamon. He clenched his fists with rage, he turned to Gabumon...

''**Gabumon you got to digivolve and take these clowns down'' **The older blonde said to his partner

''**alright Matt let's do this''** Gabumon replied to his friend

Matt and the others took out their digivices and activated them as the rest of the digimon team began to digivolve...

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon... Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon

Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon... Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon

Palmon digivolve to Togemon... Togemon digivolve to Lilymon

Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon... Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon

Matt's Digivice glowed a bright blue light, **''Tai, Warp Digivolve!'' **He shouted to his friend, Tai nodded in response as he picked up Agumon

''**can you warp digivolve buddy?'' **Agumon with cuts and bruises answered his partner **''y...Yeah I can''**

They smiled at each other as Tai took out his digivice as glowed a bright orange light. The coloured lights shot sky high as Agumon and Gabumon began to warp digivolve to their mega levels...

Agumon Warp digivolve to... Wargreymon

Gabumon Warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon

The two lights had faded and in their place were Agumon and Gabumon Fully evolved forms WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon two of the most powerful mega level digimon on the digidestined team. **''Go get him WarGreymon take him down!**'' Tai shouted as his partner charged at the dark forces

''**Rescue T.K! MetalGarurumon Go''** Matt shouted with rage as his partner with his incredible speed rushed the cage T.K and Patamon with being kept in.

The rest of the team's digimon followed in union as they faced ShadowSeraphimon and his dark forces. The Ninjamon charged at the digidestined's digimon as a great battle between the two forces began clash. The Ninjamon were easily overwhelmed by the digidestined's partners.

''**Take them down you guys!''** Davis shouted at their digimon sidekicks.

''**Wing Blade''**

''**Horn buster'' **

''**Flower Cannon''**

''**Vulcan's Hammer''**

In mere seconds, the Ninjamon was easily defeated by the Ultimate level digimon, and now everyone turned their focus to ShadowSeraphimon and Beelzemon...

Wargreymon with amazing speed tackled Beelzemon through the temple wall, the armoured digimon then turned to the hooded figured and readied his attack against him, placing his hands together, Wargreymon created an orange energy sphere that began to grow...

''**Terra Force!''** he shouted, as he threw the enormous energy sphere

ShadowSeraphimon raised his arm as purple static began charge around his hand and suddenly, he surrounded by purple force field as Wargreymon's attack charged towards him, the blast clashed with the barrier as a massive explosion swallowed the hooded fiend and Wargreymon...

"**WarGreymon!''** Tai shouted as the explosion turned into a cloud of smoke. Then as the smoked began to clear, the armoured dinosaur digimon shot out of the smoke cloud and into the air holding an injured T.K and Patamon.

Tai smiled and sighed with relief to see that his partner and friends were safe, the smoke finally cleared revealing ShadowSeraphimon slightly wounded but still standing, Wargreymon quickly descended to the ground as Tai, Kari and Matt rushed to him.

Matt took his brother from Wargreymon's hands and cradled him gently.** "T.K, your safe... you're safe''** Matt said sobbing as he heard his unconscious sibling. Tai placed his hand on his friend shoulder.

''**Matt, don't worry... he'll be fine? Let Kari take care of him while we deal with these clowns'' **he said with his signature smile. Matt smiled for a moment, and then his face turned serious as he handed his brother to Kari and went with Tai and Wargreymon to face ShadowSeraphimon!

Beelzemon slowly rose up from the debris from the temple wall, and quickly joined his master side as there were cornered by the three mega level digimon and the ultimate level digimon along with their human partners and Gennai.

''**It's over, you have no chance against us. You'll will pay for crimes against the digimon'' **Gennai said dramatically.

The three mega levels readied their attacks to finish off the hooded fiend and his servant once and for all! Suddenly the ground began to shake and crack, then earth beneath them began rip and break. ''**What's happening? Why's the ground shaking?'' **Mimi said worryingly.

''**is it an earthquake, or something else!''** Izzy said curiously

''**Tai, Look at the temple!''** Wargreymon shouted to his partner as the Tai and the others looked at the ancient temple began to rise up from the ground splitting the earth beneath it.

The Digimon took their human partners and flew away from the area as it crumbled away... as the smoke cleared away the digidestined and their digimon watched as the newly formed temple had become a sky fortress! ShadowSeraphimon and Beelzemon stood on the top of the fortress, he smiled at the digidestined and his fortress ascending into the skies

''**This has been an interesting battle my friends, but I'm afraid we will have to continue this another time, but I'm a very busy digimon, places to go, powers to take, so I bid you ado''** the hooded figure sad as the fortress began to fade away

''**WarGreymon, stop him, don't let him get away!''** Tai shouted as his partner charged at the fortress, but in a blinding light the temple vanished into thin air...

''**He got away... Darn it, we were so close!''** Davis said with anger as their enemy had escaped once again from them

''We can worry about that later, we need to get T.K out here right now!'' Matt said holding his little brother in his arms while he still laid damaged and weakened

''**Come we'd better get back to my base and treat him and Patamon immediately!''** Gennai said examining T.K and his partner

With that said the digidestined and their digimon returned back to Gennai's base to take of T.K once again as their first great battle against ShadowSeraphimon...

Meanwhile in ShadowSeraphimon's Flying Fortress, which was moving through clouds to its unknown destination... in the main throne room ShadowSeraphimon was resting on his throne with Beelzemon beside and the ninjamon working the controls of the fortress, and monitoring the six ultimate level digimon sealed in the status tubes...

''**Excellent work, we have successfully pushed those wretched humans and their inferior digimon and my flying fortress has been resurrected once again''** the dark digimon said with a victorious tone

''**Yes master, but what is your next move against the digidestined and controlling both worlds?''** Beelzemon asked his master with wonder of his plan

''**my faithful servant defeated those brats and taking absolute dominion of the both the human and digital world is like a simple game of chess, I simply remove a few pawns... eliminate their strongest pieces and finally take out the king and winning the game...'' **he said explaining to his dark warrior

''**I must wait and watch as the digidestined turn against the boy, he must feel isolated, alone, depressed, then when he has nothing left... he will come to me for strength, for power, and for revenge!...**'' he said with a dark grin as he began to laugh. He laugh echoed throughout the fortress as it continued to fly through the sky...

Back at Gennai's base, T.K was once again in a deep sleep as he was recovering from his injuries from the battle, Gennai, Izzy, and Joe and their digimon were monitoring his progress. T.K's injuries were much worse than the previous encounter with ShadowSeraphimon but he was lucky once again for now. However his team mates were worried and furious with T.K, because of his actions it put his friends and there digimon in grave danger and ruined their plan...

Matt was sitting outside T.K's room with Gabumon by his side along with Cody, Yolie, Hawkmon and Armadillomon, while Tai, Davis, Ken, and their digimon were down the hall discussing T.K getting caught and risking the team's safety...

''**What's wrong with T.K? That creep was weakened! If he hadn't come and given him strength we could've taken him!'' **Davis said angrily as he punched the wall

''**Don't be too hard on him Davis, he hasn't been himself these last few days, besides he's our friend, we need to be supportive of him'' **Ken said responding to Davis's statement against T.K

''**I agree with you Ken, but T.K is a risk for us? ShadowSeraphimon drains T.K of energy so he can get stronger and it leaves him damaged... today we were lucky, but need to be more careful and Davis, as the leader, I think it's best for you to decide what happens to T.K for now as a team mate?'' **Tai said agreeing with both boys and giving Davis the option do handle T.K as a team member

''**Tai's right Davis? You're the leader of the new digidestined team, it's your responsibility to decide if T.K should continue missions with us or let him rest for a while?''** Agumon said to Davis agreeing with Tai

Davis had a serious face as he thought about how he should handle the situation and how it would affect the rest of team... He took a deep breath he walked over to where Matt and the others were sitting. He called Cody and Yolie over and discussed along with Ken and Tai what he decided for T.K, and then he went to get Kari...

Kari was with Sora and Mimi who were in another recovery room with Patamon and their digimon. Mimi was talking with Palmon, Biyomon and Patamon, while Sora was talking with Kari and Gatomon as they were talking about T.K...

''**Why... Why did T.K go there? He put himself in danger, he put Patamon in danger... why did he go there?'' **Kari said with a worried and saddened face wondering why he left and tried to confront ShadowSeraphimon...

''**Don't be sad Kari? T.K fine and that's the most important thing, he's safe and so is Patamon, and when he wakes up, everything will be ok'' **Sora said smiling to Kari reassuring her of T.K's condition

Kari smiled after hearing Sora's words, she stroked Gatomon's ears who was lying on her lap. Just then Davis, Tai and Ken with their digimon walked in, all with serious faces, Davis looked at Kari, she wondered what was going on...

Later on in a small room the entire second digidestined team and Tai were discussing what was going to happen to T.K concerning further missions against ShadowSeraphimon, while there digimon were with Patamon in the recovery room...

''**So, what do you guys think...'' **Davis explaining his decision on what to do with T.K

''**You wanna kick T.K off the team!'' **Kari said shocked at Davis's choice

''**You can't just throw T.K off the team Davis! It's not fair, it wasn't his fault?'' **Yolie said in the same angered tone as Kari

''**Just hear him out Kari, listen to he has to say'' **Tai said trying to calm the situation

''**I'm not kicking him off the team! T.K is the one that this ShadowSeraphimon been using, so maybe it would be better if T.K was safe back on earth instead of here?'' **He said trying to explain to them

''**What Davis is trying to say** **that our enemy is using T.K to power himself and T.K keeps putting himself in danger. So the best thing for him is just be back on earth were he's safe, so just for now he should be temporally 'off duty' from the digital world until he gets better and we stop think clown'' **Tai explained properly what Davis had decided to do for T.K's sake

The others were silent for a few seconds, when Cody was the first speak...

''**I... I agree with Davis'' **Cody said, that shocked everyone with T.K's DNA partner agreeing with Davis's decision to keep T.K off the team for the remainder of this event

''**If we don't keep T.K away from that monster, he may endanger the rest of us and it's safer for him to be away from the digital world'' **Cody said explaining why he's agreeing with Davis choice

The rest of the team paused listening to what Cody had to say... Ken then spoke

''**Cody right, it would be better for T.K to just rest for a while, until he gets over this and he's ready to get back help us fight this enemy. So yeah, I'm agreeing with Davis, T.K should off the team for now'' **Ken stated also agreeing with Davis and Cody

Yolie and Kari looked at each other then turned to the others, Yolie spoke

''**Alright, if it's only temporally, then yes, T.K would be safer back home instead being here in the digital world and that way, ShadowSeraphimon can't get to him... I hate to say it, but yeah, T.K should off duty for a while'' **Yolie said with a humble tone, then she turned to Kari

Kari stayed silent for a couple of seconds. Then she walked up to Davis, and grabbed his hands... she smiled slightly at him

''**You're a good friend Davis... Your thinking of T.K's well being and you took our decisions to account. Alright, for T.K's safety, he'll be at home for the rest of a while, as long as he's safe'' **Kari with a smile but with a saddened face...

With that, the 02 team had decided to keep T.K off the missions until he'd fully recovered from his encounters with ShadowSeraphimon. Davis and the others and explained their decision to rest of digidestined, they all agreed that for T.K's safety he'd be better off at home until he's strong enough to help them fight this foe. However this would only be the first step to their ShadowSeraphimon plan to break the bonds friendship between T.K and his friends...


	10. Chapter 9 A Week for Relaxation and Rest

**Chapter 9 – A Week for Relaxation and Rest**

With Davis's decision and the others agreement, T.K had been taken off digidestined duty for a couple of weeks so he could rest from his battles against ShadowSeraphimon, he was 'asked' by his friends to remain on earth until he was ready to help them, right he was too much of a risk and too vulnerable to help his friends fight this dark digimon. However unknowing to the digidestined, they were slowly unwittingly leading T.K into the enemy's hand by isolating him from them, his emotions against his friends was slowly but surely turning his heart black...

It was a peaceful Monday morning in the city, the sun was slowly rising into the pink sky of Odaiba as the sky's colour changed to a light blue as the sunlight stretched throughout the city... in a familiar apartment building T.K was fast asleep in his bed with Patamon resting beside him, this was one of times were T.K had finally gotten a good night sleep thanks to Gennai's special talisman he was wearing, which repressed his dark nightmares, things were starting to back to normal for him. T.K's alarm began ringing, the loud siren was ringing throughout his entire room, his eyes opened slowly...

T.K rose up from his bed, and yawned, he had the 'morning feeling', Patamon was still sleeping while T.K was getting ready for school, so he Patamon to sleep. Minutes later after his usual routine, she said farewell to his mother and took off to school, T.K was on his way to school when he saw Yolie and Cody, and he quickly hid a pole. He was upset that his friends had decided to keep him on earth and not help them, he was trying to avoid them for the day, and he thought he would feel he would be out of place with them...

''**T.K! Hey T.K!'' **T.K looked behind him to see Kari with Davis across the road behind him, walking him up to him

T.K had a jealous look in his eyes and he quickly ran across another road to school, Kari and Davis were confused, T.K just ran away from them, Yolie and Cody also saw T.K running across the road to a different path to school.

''**What was that all about? Why did T.K just run away?'' **Davis said confused about his friend running from them, he looked at Kari whose face was saddened by this

Elsewhere, T.K had stopped at the end of the road, out of breathe and restless from running as he was slightly gasping for air. He took a deep breath, and then he looked up into the air, with many thoughts going through his head, concerning his friends...

**(T.K's Thoughts)**

''**It's not fair... it isn't my fault... maybe... maybe they just don't want me around any more...'' **

''**Kari... I can't believe there making stay here, while there in the digital world...''**

''**...''**

T.K snapped out of his depressed thoughts, and then moments later he continued his journey to school. A few minutes later, T.K had arrived at school with a smile on his face, he really felt in a good mood but still he didn't want to face his friends.

The school day began as usual for T.K, first it was maths, and he easily flew the test papers answers, then it was chemistry, where the kids were studying changing the colour of fire. Next was lunch, but T.K was sitting at an end table, trying hide from his friends when suddenly Kari and the others popped up behind him with smiles on their faces!

''**T.K, there you are! We haven't seen you all day!'' **Davis said placing his around T.K neck with a big grin. Yolie and Cody sat opposite T.K, while Davis sat on side to T.K and Kari on the other.

''**Hey you guys...'' **T.K said with a quiet and slightly sad tone in his voice, Kari looked at him with a worried face, she gently placed her hand on his, and he very slightly blushed

''**T.K? Are you ok, are having more nightmares?'' **Kari asking her friend with a concerned tone, the others smiles had faded and they all were concerned about him

''**No... I'm fine, I haven't been any nightmares since Saturday, don't worry'' **he said with a weak smile to his friends putting on a slightly cheerful face

His friends still looked slightly worried about T.K, but he continue to tell he was fine and made some lie why he ran away from them earlier on in the day... After lunch T.K had basketball for the rest of the day, he was much more focused with his basketball than he was a few days ago, things were slowly going back to normal. Hours after it was the end of the school day, all the kids were heading home. T.K had just left the school gate when went by the window of the computer room and saw Davis and the others open the digi-port to the digital world, in a flash of light they were transported to the digital world...

T.K felt slightly more depressed when his friends go to the digital world without him. He continued his way home with a heavy heart, he walked down the familiar path all alone, he kept his down and tried to forget about his friends going to the digital world without him, just then Patamon came flying down out of nowhere and descended in front of him in mid-air.

''**There you are T.K? I just saw Gatomon and the over digimon head two the computer room at school, so they must have gone to the digital world?'' **the small winged digimon said to his human partner, T.K smiled slightly to see his friend

''**Yeah I saw Kari and the others go off the digital world... anyway, come on let's go do something?'' **T.K said smiling to his digimon, as he had thought of something to pass the time

T.K ran down the road with Patamon following him behind, they continued until they arrived at the beach, where a fair was being held. Arcades, junk food, games, prizes and rides, Patamon's eyes were filled with excitement, when he was suddenly placed into T.K's bag pack so no would notice him, the zipper was open half way so he could still see the lights and rides.

''**Wow... Are we really going inside their T.K? It looks like fun, but isn't a school night? Shouldn't be at home right now...'' **Patamon asked his friend with joy and confusion

''**Yeah, but I figured if the others are gonna give us a week or so off, why not enjoy it buddy? Besides, were only gonna here for an hour or so, go on some rides, eat some cotton candy, try a game then head home.'' **The young blonde said explaining and reassuring his digimon of the event

a couple of seconds later T.K with Patamon hiding in his bag, rushed into the amusement park and began their hour of fun! First the pair went on the roller coaster, they on the front cart as it began to go up the tracks slowly going up and up with a slow cool breeze passing them by, then it reached the top hill of the tracks. It paused for five seconds then... the coaster shot down the tracks like a bullet, the cool breeze and turned into a powerful gust of wind, the coaster went through loops, twists and turns for the next 10 minutes, the people of the coaster were screaming with joy and thrill, T.K had his arms high up in the air with Patamon doing the same next to him!

Minutes later off the roller coaster, the dizzy and breathless pair slowly recovered from the coaster and then moved on towards the snack bar, and ordered 2 hot dogs and some bags of cotton candies, T.K put one hot dog in the bag and in mere seconds Patamon had devoured it, T.K had a blank expression on his face and broke out in laugh at the incident. Then finally the pair headed the games of ring toss and rifle shooting, after a couple of games T.K had won two prizes, a giant teddy bear and water blaster. Moments later T.K and Patamon left the amusement park and began their journey back home, T.K was finally in good perfect mood, he had a big smile on his face while Patamon stuffed his face with leftovers cotton candy...

Half an hour later, T.K entered the lift to the apartment, moments later he arrived on his floor, then unlocked the door and entered his home. He placed his shoes and back pack by his bedroom door, as Patamon entered the room where he would wait for T.K later on, and then continued to the living room where his mother was on the computer...

''**Oh there you are T.K? Did you have an after school project or something'' **His mother asked in a calm and gentle tone

''**Yeah mom, it was a science project and some other stuff, it was okay'' **T.K said lying to mother about being at school when he at the fun fair

''**Dinner still cooking, were having pork chow curry and boiled rice'' **Nancy said explaining what for dinner, with a smile on her face

''**Okay, that sounds good, I'll just be in my room, let me know when dinner's ready?'' **T.K said in his usual calm tone, as he walked back into his room

A few minutes later T.K was in his room laying flat on his bed with arms and legs spread out all over his bed, with Patamon resting on the bed frame. T.K was in a pleasant state of mind, today was great for him, and he was finally feeling normal! No more nightmares, no more suffering, however, there was one thing bothering him... his friends? He was feeling distance from, he felt like such a burden to them and felt they thought the same thing as well...

**(T.K's Thoughts)**

''**I wonder... What Davis and the others are doing... Are they ok, are they alright... I shouldn't be worried, they can take care of themselves and besides... they gave this time off... So I should enjoy it'' **T.K said within his mind. Just then his mum called him for dinner. He got up and left for his dinner, he told Patamon he would bring him something...

Two hours later, after dinner T.K was back in his room with Patamon playing cards, having a game go fish, surprisingly Patamon was winning by 5 points, T.K was amazed and annoyed by this...

''**so do you have any sevens T.K?'' **Patamon with smile on his face and he had a few candy bars and a soda can from his winnings from the previous rounds

T.K groaned and handed over the seven, with Patamon winning again, just then his mum knocked and slowly opened the door, She saw Patamon and T.K playing Go fish, Nancy had been aware Patamon for long time now, she still was a little 'jumpy' around him.

''**Oh T.K... Patamon, your friend Kari is here with her 'cat'' **His mum said quiet smile, just then Kari walked in with Gatomon in her hands both of them smiling happy to see them

''**I'll leave you kids alone...'' **She closing the door leaving the group in the room, smiling as she closed it

Kari sat on the bed next to T.K while Gatomon sat next to Patamon, without greeting each other properly the girls picked up some cards and joined in the game. Kari was looking at T.K from the corner of her eye, she had a slightly worried look in her eyes, and then she broke the silence...

''**So... How was your day today?'' **She asked in a gentle tone asking him with a smile on her face

''**Umm... Yeah... Yeah it was okay, just the usual I guess... We went to Amusement Park at the beach after school... What about you?'' **He said while having a light pink blush on his cheeks as he explained his day

''**That sounds really great! I wanted to go there with you guys last week, but Gatomon was ill. My day was fine, dancing and photography are getting better'' **Kari in a normal but hyperactive tone

Just then T.K quickly got off the bed and went to his closet... there he slowly pulled out the fairly sized pink teddy bear we required two hands and presented to Kari. She had a happy but embarrassed expression on her face as their digimon watched them, T.K whose blush was clearly visible now as slowly walked over to her and placed on her lap...

''**Here... I won this and I remember a year ago you said you wanted something like this... So here, I hope you like it'' **T.K said in a nervous and stammering tone with a clear dark pink blush across his face

''**You... You really remembered that? I don't know what to say T.K... Thank you so much, I love it'' **Kari said in a slightly shocked but amazed tone as she took the bear in her hands, she smiled greatly at T.K

Kari then got up and put the bear on the bed and quickly hugged him, she thanked him again then, minutes later they were back to game and their conversation. Kari talked about her and the others patrolling the digi world and how the others hoped T.K will come back soon. At least an hour later after they arrived, Kari and Gatomon left back home with Kari carrying her gift from T.K, minutes later T.K was back in the same position, on his bed staring into the celling with Patamon resting gentle next to him, today had been a really good day for T.K, he finally getting back to flow of things. An hour later the young digidestined had fallen to sleep having dreams instead of nightmares...

The rest of week went by really great for T.K, his school work was improving, he was getting good at basketball, he still feeling slightly distance from Kari and the others and he still get slightly depressed with the others headed to the digital world to deal with ShadowSeraphimon and his forces... However the dark digimon had bigger plans for T.K and the digidestined as he began the preparations for his full revival...

**Hey all your digimon fans, this is first time I've commented a chapter on this story, hope all the fans of this story, if you have any questions for the story please leave them in your reviews, working on the tenth chapter in a few days. Also I'll be working on new digimon stories after this one completed, most of my stories will refer around T.K as he's my favourite character, that's all for now...**

**Also I might drawing soon sketches for the chapter covers, and I'll upload it to my deviant art page**


	11. Chapter 10 Old Enemies return Part 1

**Chapter 10 – Old enemies return Part 1**

It had been a week since T.K was given the time off to relax and rest from his encounters with ShadowSeraphimon, it was a usual Saturday afternoon for T.K he went visit Matt and his dad at their apartment on the other side of town. T.K was in the small crammed and messy living room with his brother watching TV with their digimon, Matt had a concert performance later today so he took his little time between practices and rehearsing to spend time with his little brother. T.K was officially back to his usual self but he still a little distance from Davis and the others, he felt he could properly talk to Matt and the other older members of the first digidestined rather than his current team mates...

''**So T.K how's this week been for you little brother? You feeling much better...'' **Matt asked breaking the silence between them

''**It's... It's been really great Matt, I feel much better than I have in the last two weeks'' **T.K responded to his brother with his typical smile

''**So anyway Matt you ready for another concert tonight, there's going to be a lot of crazed fans girls... wait there's always crazed fan girls'' **T.K said laughing at Matt typical dilemma every time him and his perform at a concert

''**Very funny little brother... So anyway are you coming tonight? Tai and the others are coming'' **Matt asked his brother, if he was coming to his concert

''**Umm... Yeah... I think I'll come to the concert, it'd be great to see you perform and hang out with the others'' **T.K responded stammering with his words, he was still nervous and unsure around the others

''**Hey what about me, can I come, I wanna go to the concert'' **Patamon stated joining the conversation

''**Sure Patamon, everyone welcomed, your all the V.I.P guests tonight'' **Matt said encouraging Patamon that he was welcomed to Matt's concert

The conversation between the group continued on for a while, an hour or so later Matt and T.K's Father arrived and greeted them and their digimon. The five of them sat down for a lunch of whatever was left in the fridge, after that Matt headed to stadium to practice for the concert with Gabumon while T.K and Patamon returned home to get ready for the concert.

Meanwhile Kari, Tai, Agumon and Gatomon were going to meet up with Davis and Veemon and then head to the concert. Davis and Kari were slightly getting closer to each other in the last two weeks since T.K been distance from them. Tai, Kari and their digimon were down the street to meet Davis and Veemon, Kari was still worried about T.K but since he had been slightly distance from her, she spending her time with Davis and with the others of course, Davis had taken Kari out for pizza with their digimon a few days ago and he had the biggest grin of his face through that entire time of that day. She felt that shouldn't tell T.K just in case it would make him feel jealous, she began to have strong feelings for Davis in the last week, he was like Tai but more obnoxious, and he had become good leader for the team, he was maturing into a stronger person, and he was much more sensitive about his friends, especially with Kari. Tai looked at his little sister while she was deep thought about Davis and their recent time together...

''**Hey Kari, is something wrong? You seem like your mind somewhere else...'' **Tai asked his sister, she responded to him

''**Oh... I'm fine Tai, I was just lost in my thoughts... I was just thinking about something'' **She said with a smile on her face

''**Thinking about your date with Davis...'' **Tai said with big grin on his face as his sister looked at him with an embarrassed expression look on her face with a deep red blush

''**No! I mean... It wasn't a date, it was a just something between friends, besides a date needs two people. Gatomon and Veemon were with us, so it wasn't a date''** Kari said stammering with her words nervously trying to explain to her brother

''**Sure Kari, I believe you... Its okay, Davis has really matured since his first time in the digital world. Or it is that your worried about T.K?'' **Tai said still making fun of his sister

''**No, that's not it... It's just... Oh just shut up Tai!'' **Kari said embarrassed and then angry as she punched Tai in his arm and then sped her walking to get ahead of Tai, as she wasn't in the mood for him now

Tai continued to tease his sister about Davis and T.K for a few more minutes while there digimon just watched their sibling partners argue with each other. Soon after they finally met up with Davis and Veemon, they all greeted each other, Davis looked at Tai with a confused look, he was holding his arm in pain as he was glaring at Kari who wasn't looking at him anymore, Davis decided to walk in between them, he didn't want them to start an argument again. Then three and their digimon continued on their journey to Matt's concert, Davis was blushing and had his own thoughts on his mind, he was thinking of asking Kari on another date with just the two of them, he wanted to her but was too nervous, he decided to ask her at the concert, Veemon was looking at Davis who was in deep thought about asking Kari on another date...

''**Hey Davis, whatcha thinking about buddy, is something on your mind?'' **The blue dinosaur digimon asked his partner what he was thinking about

''**Oh it's nothing Veemon, doesn't matter anymore, I've got it planned'' **Davis said with a smile on his too his partner

''**Got what planned, what are you talking about Davis?'' **Kari asked him with a curious look in her eyes, as she wanted to know what he was thinking

''**It's a surprise Kari, don't worry, just wait and see when were at the concert'' **Davis said with a big smile on his face looking at Kari

They group continued their walk and eventually their arrived the concert, they entered the packed stadium of fans and tried to look for their seats at the front of the stage, they greeted the other digidestined at the front row with their digimon hiding on by their partners legs, making sure they weren't seen. Tai had taken a seat next to Sora, and Kari sat next to Davis and T.K on the other side, T.K greeted Kari and Davis and their digimon did the same. Kari and the other 02 digidestined members were happy to see T.K back to normal and being a complete team again. T.K and Sora were able to see Matt before the concert started, it was his band's 20th Concert within the last couple of years. His ready to make it another great concert for himself, his fans, his band and his friends, he was a little nervous but he was excited at the same time. Then within mere minutes the concert had began...

At the exact same time at the digital world, ShadowSeraphimon's flying fortress with gliding through the digital night sky as it was about to reach its destination as it began to descend to a deserted, dark and evil place within the outskirts of the digital world. The fortress landed and placed itself within the ground of the area, inside the fortress, the hooded figure was preparing for something...

''**Beelzemon, my powers have grown within these last few days... and with my fortress moving from different location, those interfering brats and that foolish digi-guardian haven't be able to track us for some time now'' **the hooded figure stated to his mega level servant

''**However, I haven't been able to enter the boy's dreams thanks to Gennai's interference. For now I've lost my grip of him, but soon he will come to me...''** he continued to state to his focused soldier

Moments later the two left their fortress and headed out into the unknown area of the digital world, the area was deserted, cold and silent, there were no digimon in this area... The pair had stop in their tracks as they had reached their destination as they were standing in front of a broken down stone arch, it had some strange symbols on the sides. Then ShadowSeraphimon placed two concealed items on two stone plates opposite each other, he then turned to Beelzemon and handed him two clear glass vials...

''**I need you to lure the digidestined into the digital world, I need the boy to be here as well... the resurrection ceremony needs two more elements...'' **ShadowSeraphimon explained to Beelzemon

''**And what are those elements you require my master?''** the evil digimon asked his master, then ShadowSeraphimon grinned at him

''**The Blood of Hope and Light... The Blood of the humans whose digimon destroyed these beings in their originally forms... I need the blood of the digidestined of hope and light to revive my new generals...'' **The dark digimon said explaining to his loyal servant what his next task is

With that said Beelzemon was smiling with excitement as he was ready to execute his new mission. This was also a chance for the mega level to test out a new power he had gain from his master as he ready to lure the digidestined into his trap... Minutes later Beelzemon had left the forgotten area of the digital world began his journey to a more populated area to attract the chosen children and their digimon to him. ShadowSeraphimon began the last few preparations for his plan to bring back two evil forces to use as his allies, as his powers had dramatically grown in the last week giving more strength than before, but he still wasn't fully complete without one more thing... T.K...

Back on earth, at least two hours later the concert had ended, and the crowds of people were beginning to leave. A few group of people stayed behind to get autographs and other trinkets from the band, the digidestined and their digimon were all back stage waiting for Matt so they could all head back to a private party they had arrange for Matt. As they were talking among themselves, Davis took Kari somewhere more private as he began to explain to her why he called her over...

''**So Davis what is it that you wanted to talk about?'' **The brunette haired girl asked the spiky haired boy as he began to blush slightly

''**Umm... Well Kari, I was wondering... If you wanted to... to go on another date with me... and maybe it can just be the two of us'' **He said while stammering with his hand rubbing his head as he blushed smiling at her

''**... I'd really like that Davis, how about tomorrow afternoon, we can go to park or the beach?'' **Kari said answering Davis's question with a smile, as she continued to think of places they could go she looked at him and she began to giggle, he had a love struck expression on his face

''**Umm... Davis are you okay, you look lost?'' **she said has Davis's mind was lost in a daydream of him and Kari's date tomorrow

''**Okay, this is gonna be great Kari, just you and me...'' **Davis was about to finish is sentence when T.K came over, Davis couldn't help to have a slightly smug grin on his face

''**Hey you guys, Matt finished so were getting ready to head to restaurant and... I'm interrupting something?'' **T.K said with a slightly confused look on his face looking at his friends

''**Oh it's nothing T.K... Davis and I were just talking about me tutoring him after school on Wednesday'' **the young said lying to her friend about what they were really talking about

Davis looked at her confused by what she said but decided to go along with her lie until she explained why she lied to her friend. A while later the digidestined with their digimon hidden headed to the restaurant where they had planned to celebrate Matt's achievement, unfortunately, the 02 team's D-Terminals began beeping with a message from Gennai...

_**Digidestined you need in the eastern forest, Beelzemon and a small army of Ninjamon are attacking the nearby villages, please hurry!**_

_**Gennai**_

It seems there plans would have to wait as the kids quickly went into a small alley way as Izzy opened the digital port on his laptop. The gate was opened as the kids were ready to head into the digital world...

''**Wait... T.K are you sure you're ready to go back to the digital world?'' **Kari asked looking at her friend as the others looked at him

''**Yes... I'm ready? I'm not gonna stay behind and let you guys battle without me, I wanna fight with you guys!'' **T.K stated to his team mates that he was finally ready to rejoin them in the digital world

''**Okay... If you're sure T.K, then let's go, we've got a digimon to beat!'' **Matt said placing his hand on his brother's shoulder

Then T.K stepped forward and pointed his digivice at Izzy's laptop and commanded the digi-port to open. Suddenly a vibrant blue light shot out of the laptop as the kids were sucked into the digital world in a flash of light! When the light disappeared, the laptop was left in the corner of the alley way as the digidestined were being transported to the digital world...

Seconds later the team arrived at the digital forest, Cody was the first to notice the smoke in the distance and then the rest of the kids heard the screams coming from the direction of the smoke. The kids and their digimon began running to the scene, there they reached the half destroyed village full of digimon running towards them trying to getting away from their attackers...

''**Run, Everyone hurry, into the forest where it's safe!'' **Cody shouted at digimon running to them

''**Come on, this way, will take care of you guys, this way!'' **Joe adding on to Cody's words alerting the digimon to flee to their direction

''**Double Impact!'' **A voice shouted out of nowhere as two large blast of energy collided into the digimon running to the kids, and in mere seconds they were all deleted as the smoke cleared

The digidestined saw in horror as the innocent digimon were wiped out in front of them, then the assailant who struck them appeared out of the smoke... Beelzemon!

''**It's about time you brats showed up, I ran out of fun vaporising these weak levelled digimon...'' ** the dark and sadistic mega level stated to kids taunting them over the death of the village digimon

The kids looked on with disgust at Beelzemon cruel act against the fallen digimon, T.K clenched his fist and looked at him with anger. Then Davis looked at his friends, and understanding why he looked at them the digidestined used their digivices as their digimon were engulfed in a bright light and began to digivolve...

**Agumon Warp digivolve to... WarGreymon**

**Gabumon Warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon**

**Biyomon digivolve to... Birdamon, Birdamon digivolve to... Garudamon**

**Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon, Kabuterimon digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon**

**Palmon digivolve to... Togemon, Togemon digivolve to... Lilymon**

**Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon, Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudomon**

**Veemon digivolve to... ExVeemon**

**Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon**

**ExVeemon & Stingmon DNA digivolve to... Paildramon**

**Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon**

**Aquilamon & Gatomon DNA digivolve to... Silphymon**

**Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon**

**Patamon digivolve to... Angemon**

**Ankylomon & Angemon DNA digivolve to... Shakkoumon**

In seconds the bright light had left in its place the digidestined's digimon in their most strongest forms to battle their enemy, the ninjamon charged at the digimon and they were met by their attacks...

''**Wing Blade'' **

''**Horn Buster''**

''**Flower Cannon''**

''**Vulcan's Hammer''**

The first group of attacks had wiped the first and second group of ninjamon, the next two groups came charging at the digimon with Beelzemon following behind them, the next group of digimon attacked...

''**Desperado Blaster''**

''**Static Force''**

''**Justice Beam''**

The attacks from the DNA digimon had completely disintegrated the remaining groups of Ninjamon as the dust cleared Beelzemon came rushing through the smoke and then the two mega levels charged at the evil digimon. The impact sent shockwaves throughout the entire area as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon clashed with Beelzemon. The digidestined kids and their ultimate level digimon took for cover to avoid the waves of energy sent everything flying in their direction, Tai's group took cover on one side while Davis's team was on the other side...

''**Is everyone alright anybody hurt!'' **Sora shouted to everyone as they found protection behind the trees and boulders

''**Everyone's one fine, just stay behind the trees and boulders and will be okay'' **Tai said alerting everyone to stay in place while their digimon battled

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were moving in perfect synchronized speed delivering blows to Beelzemon while he avoided as many as he could, then the digimon readied their attacks against each another...

''**Terra Force''**

''**Metal Wolf Claw''**

''**Double Impact''**

The large orange energy sphere and a wave of absolute cold zero air clashed with twin powerful bullets surrounded in a dark energy and with that the three digimon were enveloped in a blinding light and then there was a massive explosion of energy and power. The explosion created a massive shockwave and damaged the entire area as the energy shot from in every direction causing explosions everywhere, it was a meteor shower of energy raining down on the eastern forest...

The digidestined took for cover as there digimon came to protect their human partners from the energy shower minus WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

''**Sora, I'm coming, hold you guys!'' **Garudamon shouted as she swooped down and quickly grabbed Tai, Matt and Sora in her hand and glided back in the air to safety

''**MegaKabuterimon take care of Mimi and Joe'' **Zudomon said to the ultimate levelled insect digimon as he and Lilymon used their attacks to cover MegaKabuterimon as picked up Mimi, Joe and Izzy and flew them to safety and they regrouped

''**Davis, Ken were coming hold on!'' **Paildramon shouted followed by the other DNA digimon as carried there humans to safety from the blasts

The energy shower ceased and the smoke and light cleared from the heart of the explosion, the dust cleared to reveal an injured WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, but no Beelzemon... he had disappeared! The mega levels immediately regrouped with other digidestined and there digimon...

''**Is everyone alright, no one was hurt by that blast shower?'' **Sora asked in a concerned and gentle tone worried at her friend's safety

''**Yeah, were fine, everybody's good... WarGreymon was happened to Beelzemon?'' **Tai asked looking at his partner

''**I don't know? Our attacks collided and we were engulfed by our power... still MetalGarurumon and I are still alive?'' **WarGreymon stated to the others in a slightly worried tone

''**So that creep is still alive but where did he go...'' **Davis demanded to his friend about the location of their opponent

T.K's mind was elsewhere, while the battle had ceased, he looked around to ruins of the area, and these random voices were speaking in his head all at once...

''**Why are you here... you're not wanted here... Your friends don't even want you here... No needs you here... Just go away, you're an inconvenience... Even she doesn't you here'' **the last voice words stuck to him as looked at Kari, everything was silent, everyone's voices had been muted in T.K's mind while the voices continued to speak the same words of poison into T.K's mind

The words kept seeping through into T.K's mind, in his mind T.K was kneeling down crying, placing his hands on his head in pain as he surrounded by fog as it grew closer along with the voices. In reality T.K was standing straight in deep thought he was slowing beginning to cry. While they were talking, Kari felt something that urged her to look at T.K, she saw tears running down T.K's face as he stood there in complete silence...

''**T.K... Are you alright?'' **Kari asked as the others looked at T.K who completely oblivious to her words

Kari walked up to T.K and placed her hands on his cheeks and wiped his tears, she looked at him right into his eyes...

''**T.K, look at me, what's wrong, please... Talk to me?'' **Kari said in a really worried and slightly scared tone

Suddenly out of nowhere Beelzemon shot out of the air and rushed at T.K and Kari, T.K quickly snapped out of his daydream and quickly shielded Kari from the attack!

''**Darkness Claw'' **he shouted and delivered two quick slashes both too T.K

He collapsed with Kari under him, as they fell Kari injured her cheek as it was cut by a sharp stone. T.K violently gasped for air as the blood started to drip and leak through his chest, Beelzemon with unseen speed took out the two vials and sampled four drops of T.K's blood and two drops of Kari's blood. Then with amazing speed Beelzemon disappeared as his mission was completed...

''**T.K! Hold out T.K you'll be okay, were gonna get you help!'' **Kari said in a panicking and afraid tone completely worried for her friend, as the others gathered around to help their friends

''**We've got to get back to Gennai's base right away, he needs medical attention at once'' **Izzy stated

Meanwhile back at the unknown area Beelzemon had arrived with the two crystal vials with blood in hand, he saw his master preparing the finishing touches for his ritual, he quickly landed and kneeled in front of his master and presented him the last two elements...

''**Excellent work Beelzemon, well done my warrior. You've retrieved the blood of hope and light!'' **ShadowSeraphimon said congratulating his servant for a mission well done

''**Now we can begin the resurrection process at once, my new generals must be reborn in their original forms...'' **He said explain to Beelzemon once again

Then he took the vials to the two items that were covered in a rag, he removed the rags revealing a dusty old red bat shaped mask and a damaged black gear! He then poured to droplets of T.K and Kari's blood on the objects, and began chanting a spell

''**By the powers of darkness, evil and despair... I call upon the powers of ark, resurrect those who were once defeated... the fallen angel... DEVIMON! And the vampire king... MYOTISMON! My fallen digimon rise up again and seek your revenge! Rise up again stronger than ever, Myotismon, Devimon I command you... LIVE AGAIN!'' **ShadowSeraphimon chanted as his word echoed throughout the unknown area as winds and fogs gathered around them purple lightning shot out of the broken stone arch and the winds rip the air around as the bat mask and damaged black gear were being surrounded by the fog...

**Will the digidestined learn about ShadowSeraphimon's plan in time to stop the resurrection of their two most dangerous enemies? Find out next time...**

**Well that's the end of this chapter, hope you guys liked it, working on the next chapter, and this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Internet gonna be down until the weekend so that's when you guys can aspect to the next chapter hopefully**

**Bye for now**


	12. Chapter 11 Old Enemies return Part 2

**Chapter 11 – Old enemies return Part 2**

The winds and air were being ripped apart as the lightning was being shot through the ground and up into the night sky, as the ground was being surrounded by the fog as the two items were being transformed into two unknown figures within the fog. ShadowSeraphimon continued his chant as was continuing to resurrecting Myotismon and Devimon, the entire area was being broken apart by the shear energy of the ritual, and the hooded figure was laughing as it echoed throughout in the unknown area...

''**It's almost ready... soon my new warriors will be reborn! They will no longer need to digivolve into their mega level forms, as their new bodies will be able withstand their high power levels'' **ShadowSeraphimon said as the his new allies were reborn within the fog

''**master, surely is all this extra effect from the lightning and wind will attract some unwanted attention...'' **Beelzemon said stating that the digidestined would see the lightning storm

''**I'm** **counting on it, I want the digidestined to bear witness to the resurrection of their most greatest enemies'' The** hooded figure said as the fog began to clear, leaving to figures in its place

Myotismon and Devimon walked out of the fog, as there were reborn in their familiar but more powerful bodies... Devimon raised his wings and took flight into the night sky, he took in a breathe of air and smiled with an evil grin. Myotismon simply looked at his hands and then his surroundings, he could feel the new power coursing through his body, he turned his attention to ShadowSeraphimon and Beelzemon, and he could sense a powerful force from them...

''**Who are you...? Why did you revive us? What it is the meaning of this?'' **Myotismon said in dark and uncaring tone

''**I am ShadowSeraphimon, I resurrected the both of you for your unique reputation throughout the digital world my friends'' **he said in a calm and peasant tone

''**ShadowSeraphimon? Without the shadow in your name, you have the same as the mega level celestial digimon, the most purest and one of the most angelic digimon in history...'' **Devimon said as he descended to the ground

''**Yes... Once, long ago I was a Seraphimon, the highest ranking of angel type digimon, but I saw the true nature and potential of the darkness and evil and embraced it, accepted it! I became ShadowSeraphimon'' **he explained to Devimon and Myotismon of his origins

''**What do you want with us? And give us this unlimited power?'' **Myotismon said questioning the hooded figure on why he and Devimon were revived

''**We have a common and powerful enemy that together we can destroy and assume control of both Earth and the digital world? I'm talking of course of the digidestined'' **ShadowSeraphimon said with a serious face

The mention of the digidestined caused both Devimon and Myotismon to growl and glare with anger, hatred and rage, Myotismon clenched his fists as he reminisced about his three previous defeats at the hands of the digidestined, Devimon also reminisced about defeat on File Island 4 years ago during the digidestined first adventure.

''**Join me as my generals... together with our equalled experience, knowledge and power we can make those brats suffer a fate far worse than death! Join me and we can devastate everything that our enemies have worked so hard to accomplish! We can strike against them right now, strike fear into their hearts!'' **ShadowSeraphimon proclaimed as he tried to persuade the two to join him

''**Well, what it is your answer...'' **Beelzemon said ending his master's speech

The pair looked at one another for a few moments then turned to the hooded man and Beelzemon...

''**We will join you...'' **Myotismon answered

ShadowSeraphimon grinned with pleasure, he raised his arms and opened his hands towards them, Devimon and Myotismon shook his hands as all three of them grinned as a unity between evil forces had been born...

Meanwhile at Gennai's base Joe and Gennai were treating T.K's wounds and others looked worried while Izzy and Yolie were monitoring the area from the computer for Beelzemon whereabouts? Kari looked at T.K's wounds with guilt, he shielded her from Beelzemon's attack, and he's always protected her, she felt such sorrow when she looked at him. Tai placed his hand of her shoulder, she turned and looked at him, and he simply smiled at her reassuring her that T.K would be okay...

**(T.K's Mind)**

T.K was laying flat down on a dark floor surrounded by a never ending darkness, no light, no sound, no life. His pupils were a greyish blue, there was no spirit in his eyes, and tears ran down his eyes while his face was still completely emotionless. Suddenly a bright small light shined above him, he could hear familiar voices as the light grew brighter and began to envelope the darkness...

''**T... T.K? Can... Can you he.. Hear m... me?'' **A voice said faintly to T.K

''**T.K... Yo... You need to... Wake up...'' **Said another faint but clearer voice

''**Those voices... I know them? Joe... Gennai'' **T.K mind said to himself

''**Joe... Gennai?'' **T.K said in a weak and tired tone as his greyish blue eyes changed back to clear blue

Then the light shined brighter and completely enveloped the darkness and T.K as he began to hear noises and sounds.

In reality T.K eyes began to open as he began to look around, the images were blurry but then they began to become clear, he clearly saw Joe and Gennai looking at, with faces of relief as Gennai turned off the machine and Joe finished the stitching on T.K's chest, T.K had a confused and tired look on his face then he turned to the window to see Kari, Matt and the others looked at him with smiles of relief and joy to see him awake...

Half an hour later, the 02 digidestined, Matt and Tai and their digimon were in T.K's room as Joe finishing wrapping his wounds while Patamon laid on T.K's lap while he looked his partner with a worried look...

''**You're going be okay now T.K? The cuts should heal in a few days, but for now you need rest.'' **Joe said to T.K has he finished wrapping the wounds in bandages

''**Okay, Thanks a lot Joe'' **T.K said thanking Joe for bandaging him up

''**I'm sorry T.K... It's my fault?'' **Kari said quietly to him as she began to cry

''**It's okay Kari? It was no one's fault, especially yours'' **he said as he gently wipes her tries away

Kari wiped away the rest of tears and smiled, Davis looked at T.K with jealously but got over it. Matt placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and simply smiled at him, he was relieved. Suddenly Izzy ran into the room breathless, sweating and stammering as if he had seen a ghost?

''**Izzy, what's wrong, you look terrible?'' **Tai said with confusion looking at his friend

''**You guys... Have to come and see this? You're not gonna believe this'' **Izzy said breathless as he lead the others to main computer room

The digidestined arrived to the main computer room and they were shocked to see what was on the main screen... Devimon and Myotismon were attacking the villages off the beach! The older kids were more shocked at the sight of Devimon and Myotismon, the evil pair of digimon that nearly killed them four years ago on their first adventure to the digital world. The 02 kids apart from T.K and Kari were confused by their frightened and angered look on the other kids' faces...

''**Hey what's wrong you guys? You look like you've all seen ghosts?'' **Yolie asked the older kids

''**Exactly... The two digimon you see before you some of our greatest enemies. You guys already know and defeated one of them?'' **Izzy said in a nervous and calm tone

Davis, Yolie, Cody and Ken were confused by Izzy's statement, and then Kari explained to them...

''**That digimon in suit and cape with the mask is... Myotismon, that was his original form'' **she said in dark tone

''**What! That's Myotismon! But that can't be, right? We destroyed him a year ago back when he was Malomyoistmon?'' **Davis said in shock and confusion by this

''**Maybe this is ShadowSeraphimon's doing? Perhaps he bought Myotismon and that other digimon back to life?'' **Cody said pointing at the screen

Everyone was agreeing with Cody's theory and concluded that ShadowSeraphimon was behind the reappearance of Devimon and Myotismon. They concluded that ShadowSeraphimon was behind the reappearance of Devimon and Myotismon. While everyone was talking T.K simply looked at the screen as if was having another nightmare, his eyes were fixated on Devimon attacking the digimon on screen.

Memories of the digidestined's final battle with Devimon on Infinity Mountain four years ago went racing through T.K's head. When Devimon attempted to kill T.K to prevent Patamon from digivolving, and then from Patamon first digivolving into Angemon and sacrificing himself to save the T.K and the others. T.K felt so guilty and heartbroken that day, he blamed himself for being too weak and letting his partner dying...

Clenching his fists with pure anger he quietly snuck out of the room and took Patamon with him, they were outside Gennai's base...

''**T.K, you've gotta go back in there get some rest, let the others deal with Devimon and Myotismon? It's too dangerous for you to go and battle them, and your injured!'' **Patamon pleaded to T.K not to go and battle his enemy

''**We have to go Patamon? Devimon is our responsibility, I won't allow him to terrorise anymore digimon... that goes for Myotismon as well. There here because of me, because ShadowSeraphimon stole my energy to make himself stronger...'' **T.K explained to his digimon partner

''**... T.K? It wasn't your fault what happened to me 5 years ago, you're not weak T.K, you're the strongest person I know'' **Patamon said trying to encourage to T.K

T.K smiled at Patamon then he gently picked him up, then he hugged him...

''**Thanks Patamon... you're a good friend, thanks'' **T.K said to his digimon with a smile

The two smiled at each other and then both shared determined looks on their faces, then T.K took out his D3 digivice as it began to glow and the light surrounded Patamon...

Patamon Armour Digivolve to... Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!

The light faded with Patamon in his armour levelled form, he raised his wings ready to fly, and T.K smiled at his partner and got on his back and Pegasusmon began to flap his wings repeatedly as began to ascend into the air. Just then Kari, Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, Matt and Gabumon rushed to the entrance to see T.K and Pegasusmon leave the base, he simply looked back and gently smiled as Pegasusmon got further and further away into the sky...

''**T.K! What are you doing, Come back!'' **Matt shouted as his brother and Pegasusmon were completely out of their vision

"**What is he...? Where is he going...? What's he doing'' **Kari asked the others completely worried about where T.K had gone

"**That idiot, he's gonna try and face ShadowSeraphimon again!'' **Davis shouted in anger realising where his friend was heading as the three and their digimon went back in the base to alert the others that T.K had gone

Back inside the base, the digidestined were getting to face their previous foes and ShadowSeraphimon, Izzy and Tai were talking to each other on how they should plan their counter strike. Suddenly, Davis and the others came rushing in, the others looked at with confusion and worry...

"**Kari what's wrong, what happened?'' **Tai asked his younger sister as Kari had a worried look on her face as rushed to him

"**Tai... It's T.K, he and Pegasusmon are gone... They went to face ShadowSeraphimon and the others'' **she said slightly breathless as everyone was shocked by what she said

"**No, it's too dangerous, why would he go? There's no way that Pegasusmon will even be a match for all three of them'' **Cody said completely worried for his friend as everyone became even more worried

"**Okay, that's it... No more worrying, we have to go rescue T.K before he gets hurt again!'' **Sora said with a serious look as Biyomon went beside her

"**Sora's right everyone... We have to act right now and stop those guys before T.K and Pegasusmon get seriously injured'' **the pink bird digimon said holding Sora's hand as everyone agreed with them

"**Your right, there's a time for planning and worrying... And then there's a time for action!'' **Tentomon said as everyone had serious looks on their faces as the gang prepared to face ShadowSeraphimon

Meanwhile at the now destroyed village, the area was completely left his ashes, flames everywhere, all the digimon had been destroyed along with their home. The remaining digimon who fleeing from the blazing scene were suddenly shot down by a pair of dark energy blasts that were released by Devimon who was grinning with joy as Myotismon was entranced by the flames around them...

"**It feels good to hear the screams and cries of these weak digimon... They fears of death, feeling the pain as we end their lives... Oh it feels so good to be back in flesh and data'' **Devimon said with pure pleasure as he continued to release his attack of the remnants of the village and the digimon

"**Magnificent... The flames of destruction, the inferior digimon crying out, and sweet aroma of death, absolutely delicious'' **Myotismon said licking his lips as he breathed in the blazing atmosphere and listened to sounds of the digimons' screams of pain smiling

Myotismon released his grizzly wing attack, as hordes of bats shot out of his cloak attacking more of the innocent digimon. In mere seconds the digimon had been devoured by the bats increasing Myotismon's power. There only a few digimon left as they were trying to make a break for it but Devimon spotted them and released a bolt of energy that was about to hit when...

"**Equus Beam!'' **a voice shouted as green energy blast shot out of the sky colliding with Devimon's blast creating a green and purple explosion

"**What... Who dares interfere?'' **Devimon demanded as the area was covered in smoke the evil could only a silhouette of something, as the smoke cleared, it revealed T.K and Pegasus who standing in front of the innocent digimon acting as their shield

"**Still as heartless and twisted as ever I see... Devimon... Myotismon'' **T.K said glaring at the two digimon, Myotismon recognised T.K but Devimon was unaware until he realised that Pegasusmon was the armour level of Patamon

"**You... You're that little brat with the Patamon who destroyed me 4 years ago on File Island!'' **Devimon spat in anger clenching his fists in anger remembering how T.K allowed Patamon to digivolve to Angemon who then destroyed him

"**Just here by yourself... What a foolish thing to confront us without the other digidestined... Do you really think your mere armour level digimon can stand against us?'' **Myotismon said laughing T.K and Pegasusmon's confrontation against them

"**I don't want my friends to get their hands dirty in my mess...Now where is ShadowSeraphimon!'' **T.K demanded wanting to know where his tormenter was when suddenly a purple surge of lightning shot out of the sky crashing down behind Myotismon and Devimon, the smoked cleared revealing ShadowSeraphimon

"**Ah look who it is... The child of hope himself... The chosen one'' **ShadowSeraphimon said grinning at T.K who glared at him clenching his fist as he got on his armour digimon's back

"**You digimon get outta of here... go find somewhere safer'' **T.K told the digimon he saved as they ran from the scene as Pegasusmon readied himself to fight

"**Are you ready T.K?'' **Pegasusmon asked his partner as they glared at their powerful opponents as T.K nodded to his digimon's question as the winged horse digimon spread his wings and ascended into the sky

Devimon spread his devil wings and flew after the armour digimon and Myotismon levitated into the sky following Devimon as they began to attack T.K and Pegasusmon. Devimon released a barrage of dark energy attacks as Pegasusmon evaded them with amazing speed.

Myotismon unleashed his grizzly wing attack as the swarm of bats chased after Pegasusmon who counter with his 'star shower' attack unleashing a meteor shower attack that collided with the bats disintegrating them.

T.K and his partner thought they had the upper hand as Pegasusmon dove down from their sky battle and was heading straight for ShadowSeraphimon as the hooded fiend smiled with eager as charged at him.

Suddenly Myotismon appeared in front of Pegasusmon as he was descending, he had moved in the blink of an eye and then released a black and red swirling energy blast. Pegasusmon tried to avoid the blast and swerved out of the way as the blast grazed his wing as he went crashing down on to the ground. Pegasusmon was on his side covered in starches and bruising and T.K had scratches and dirt all over him.

"**Ha! This is too easy... But it is more fun to battle someone who tries to fight back'' **Myotismon said with laughter as he and Devimon descended to the ground at least 10 feet away from them

T.K and Pegasusmon, as the armour horse digimon slowly but surely got back up on his feet with T.K standing beside him. Suddenly Devimon's hand stretched to an amazing length and grabbed T.K and began to crush him in his palm.

Pegasusmon was about to rescue T.K when Myotismon summoned his crimson lightning whip and wrapped about Pegasusmon's neck and began to swing him around in the sky. Devimon's hand returned to normal length as T.K was right in front as his grip got tighter and tighter.

"**Is something wrong, are you having some trouble breathing?'' **Devimon said sarcastically looking at T.K's face twisting with pain as he glared deeply at Devimon with hatred

"**I... I beat once you demon... I'll do it again'' **T.K said struggling with his words as Devimon's grip tighten even more T.K's statement

"**How uninteresting... I beginning to get bored of this'' **Myotismon said as he released his crimson lightning as Pegasusmon crashed into the ground then he was enveloped in a light and he changed back into his rookie form

"**No Patamon!'' **T.K shouted which hurt him even more looking at his injured partner trying to reach for him when suddenly his digivice began to glow, the glowing light gave Devimon pain as he released T.K from his grip

"**That light? It's the power of the digivice!'' **ShadowSeraphimon protested as T.K's D3 digivice released a blast of light energy at Patamon which re-energized him as his eyes open wide as the energy allowed Patamon to digivolve

**Patamon digivolve to... Angemon... Angemon digivolve to... Magnaangemon**

As the light faded away in Patamon's place was his ultimate level form, Magnaangemon, one of his most powerful digivolution. The armoured angel digimon spread his eight wings as zoomed across the land and quickly grabbed T.K getting him away from Devimon.

"**Are you alright T.K?'' **the ultimate level angel asked his partner holding him as T.K faintly smiled at his digimon

"**I'm alright Magnaangemon... Put me down and then you can take of them'' **T.K said with a serious look as Magnaangemon placed T.K on the ground and released his Excalibur blade as he charged at the three evil digimon as Devimon and Myotismon charged at him

**Will Magnaangemon and T.K be able to overcome the newly powerful Devimon and Myotismon before the other digidestined arrive or T.K suffers at the hands of ShadowSeraphimon...?**

**Hey guys, it's been a while since I last updated this story, a good five months since my last chapter, anyway hope you guys liked the chapter. I'll upload the next chapter probably after Christmas day as well as a chapter for my Metal fight beyblade stories as well**

**Also I'm also helping my cousin Roseshine76 with the dialogue, violence and with one of her stories, you guys check out her stories if you want.**

**Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas you guys!**


	13. Chapter 12 a deadly battle Pt1

**Author's message:**

_Hey guys it's been a whole year since I last updated this story I know you've been waiting, I've a minor change to the story regarding the ages of the characters, so everyone ages are listed below:_

**Tai: 17**

**Matt: 17**

**Sora: 16**

**Izzy: 16**

**Mimi: 16**

**Joe: 18**

**Davis: 14**

**Yolie: 15**

**Cody: 12**

**T.K: 14**

**Kari:14**

**Ken: 14**

_Because of the nature of story and what I have in store for later, I've made these changes to their ages. Now on with the show!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – a deadly battle, plans revealed, the darkness growing within Pt.1<strong>

The grassy clearing started to shake and shatter as Magnaangemon began his battle against Myotismon and Devimon, T.K was standing afar holding his arm as he watched his ultimate level partner duel against two powerful foes. Devimon fired at dark energy blast which Magnaangemon evaded, and then the angel digimon raised his purple glowing blade and struck Devimon who used his arms to block the blow...

"**You'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat me!?'' **Devimon grinning at Magnaangemon who growled at him, suddenly Myotismon fired his grizzly wing attack at the angel digimon who used his wings as a shield and deflected the attack

"**You can do it Magnaangemon, don't give up!'' **T.K shouted encouraging his partner as the three digimon continued to battle, T.K then focused his attention to ShadowSeraphimon who was enjoy the battle

"**Hmm... It seems that the boy's power is stronger than I thought... without the power of his crest, or one of those digicores to digivolve his Patamon to its ultimate level'' **ShadowSeraphimon said with slight curiosity looking at the fight smiling darkly

Magnaangemon was now delivering blows towards Devimon ad Myotismon who were returning blows which created shockwaves with each time a hit was delivered. Then Magnaangemon used his eight wigs to create a gust of wind which created a distraction as Devimon and Myotismon covered their eyes as the wind blew them away from him.

"**Ha! If you think a mere gust can stop us then you're sadly mistaken!'' **Myotismon said as his eyes were still covered, unseen to him and Devimon the angel digimon was zooming towards them as he released his Excalibur blade

"**Now... Feel the wrath of justice, and of my Excalibur!'' **Magnaangemon shouted before the two evil could react, he slash his blade at the two as they screamed in pain falling to the ground

"**Impressive... Using that little trick to strike them while their guard was down... But pointless in the end'' **ShadowSeraphimon said grinning as he focused to ground where the two fell two as the dust began to clear

_**Yes! He did it... Know all that's left is ShadowSeraphimon to defeat**_T.K thought in his head as he looked at the hooded fiend who standing afar from him

As Magnaangemon descended to the ground, the dust had finally cleared to reveal both Devimon and Myotismon laying flat on the ground, unconscious and motionless. The angel warrior touched down to the ground a few feet away from them, suddenly Myotismon and Devimon's eyes open wide as suddenly got up!

"**But how...That's Impossible?'' **Magnaangemon said as the two moved to fast for him to react as they readied their attacks as they charged at him

"**Feel this... Death Hand!" **Devimon shouted releasing a dark energy blast which sent Magnaangemon flying back and falling to his knees

"**Now it's my turn... Crimson Lightning!'' **Myotismon shouted releasing a blood energy whip which wrapped around the angel and swung him around the air and then releasing him as fell to the ground crashing

"**Magnaangemon, hold on I'm coming!'' **the blonde shouted as he ran towards his digimon but in the blink of an eye ShadowSeraphimon appeared in front of him

"**Sorry, your digimon is occupied at the moment... But if you want to help a digimon out, you can start with me'' **the hooded fiend said as grabbed T.K's forehead lifting off the ground

"**Let's see how much of the chosen one's energy I can get out of you'' **he said smirking as T.K's body was surrounded in a golden aura that was being drained, the young teen's eyes were closed as he screamed in pain

Magnaangemon suddenly heard T.K's scream in pain as Devimon moved in the for kill while Myotismon was more focused on ShadowSeraphimon was doing. The archangel digimon clenched his fist as he could T.K screaming in agony, the devil digimon was standing in front of the crouching angel as he was about to attack. Just then ultimate level digimon raised his wings knocking Devimon back and jumped into the air...

"**T.K! Hold on, I'm coming!'' **he shouted as zoomed in the air passed Devimon and Myotismon he immediately followed after him as he rushed over to help his human partner

"**I'm not finished with you yet weakling! Feel my Death hand!'' **Devimon shouted as he fired rapid blasts of dark energy at Magnaangemon who evaded them all

"**Damn it! Hold still you miserable angel!" **the demon digimon shouted as he released a barrage of black energy spheres with Magnaangemon dodging and evading them

"**Do you desire some assistance...? Devimon" **Myotismon said in a sarcastic tone as Devimon glared back at him while still firing blasts at the archangel digimon

"**Very well then..." **Myotismon said as he began float into the air as he was a few feet off the ground his eyes carefully followed Magnaangemon's fast movements

"**Now... Grizzly wing!" **the vampire digimon shouted as he released a swarm of bats that zoomed after Magnaangemon as he tried evade them, but it was much more difficult

"**Don't get in my way Myotismon!" **Devimon demanded looking up at Myotismon who smirked as the demon digimon glared at him with anger, and then the ultimate digimon looked over to him

"**Relax... Can't you see? My bats are slowing down his movements, once they surround him fire an attack" **Myotismon said as he had strategized a way to stop Magnaangemon

Devimon narrowed his eyes as he understood Myotismon's plan as he returned his view to Magnaangemon trying to get away from the alpha bats as they divided in smaller swarms to cut off his path. The demon digimon raised his long arm waiting for his opening to strike as Myotismon instructed, meanwhile T.K struggled to fight the hooded man as the shining aura around him was being absorbed into ShadowSeraphimon.

"**Don't struggle, let your power feed me... Let's that light inside reenergize me... Leaving nothing but darkness in your heart..." **ShadowSeraphimon said as T.K grip on the fiend's arm weakened he felt his entire body becoming heavy

"**Can't... Too strong... I..." **T.K couldn't even come up with words as his eyes began heavy, everything was going dark, he started to feel that dark presence, the same one he felt in his nightmares

"**Yes... That's it boy, give in to the darkness... Drift away into the dark and cold, let your dreams become nightmares... And then..." **ShadowSeraphimon said with grin on his face

"**T.K! Just hang on, I'm coming!" **Magnaangemon shouted from afar as he had now unleashed his Excalibur once again as he was slicing through the swarms of bats trying to get away

"**Magna... Angemon... H... Help..." **T.K said in a weak and frail voice as his eyes finally closed as his golden aura began more fainter and purple aura began to surround ShadowSeraphimon

"**He can't save you... Your friends don't care about you... Fall into the darkness" **the hooded man was with a triumphant manner as T.K's hands fell lifelessly on by his sides

"**T.K!" **the angel digimon shouted as he finally got away from the bats as flew towards to his partner and the hooded man, but suddenly a blast from Devimon hit one of his wings, grazing it as he suddenly fell from the sky he crashed to the ground, as he tried to get up Devimon quickly pinned him down

"**Give up! That runt is history..." **Devimon said as Magnaangemon slightly looked up to see T.K unconscious in ShadowSeraphimon hold, he felt so powerless as he tried reached out to T.K

"**So... This is the power you spoke of? That golden aura you're absorbing into you" **Myotismon as he descended on the other of Devimon as they looked over at ShadowSeraphimon

"**Well it looks your almost finished draining that pitiful energy" **Devimon said with an evil grin noticing the aura around T.K was becoming more faint and dimmer as the hooded man looked over at Devimon

"**Don't let your eyes fool you... What you see, and what I'm absorbing is just a small reserve... The boy has only unlocked a small fragment of that power" **the hooded man explained

"**In time he will be able access the full potential of his power... In order to do that, certain requirements must be met..." **ShadowSeraphimon said in a cryptic manner as Myotismon looked at him with curiosity

"**And what are these 'requirements' you speak of... How must he master the powers of the chosen one?" **Myotismon asked with arms crossed as ShadowSeraphimon grinned

"**Light and Darkness... Combining those two forces into one..." **he said as Myotismon looked even more intrigued

"**Once he's mastered both light and darkness, only then will he be able to unlock the powers of the chosen one" **ShadowSeraphimon said, suddenly the golden aura around T.K vanished as the hooded man tossed him aside

"**My strength has returned but this is only a temporally measure... The ritual of 6 was essential for me to have a stable power level... However it has been delayed with escape of the six digimon I captured" **ShadowSeraphimon said referring to ritual he had planned to use to restore his power

"**Why don't you simply capture six new digimon and perform the ritual then" **Devimon said as ShadowSeraphimon looked over to him

"**No... I have placed a fragment of my own essence in those six digimon... I need those six, that are too important to lose" **the hooded digimon answered as the two evil digimon listened

Magnaangemon who was being pinned by Devimon still looked over at T.K who was motionless on the ground, blood trailed down from the boy's forehead. The archangel digimon felt so useless as he couldn't do anything to help his partner and best friend, he clenched his fist in silent rage, he wanted to get T.K out of this situation.

Just then Magnaangemon felt Devimon's grip loosen slightly as he was distracted with ShadowSeraphimon talking. The angel digimon then slightly tried to move his wings, they then began to glow a rainbow colour, suddenly but quietly Magnaangemon injuries began to heal, it was 'Magna Antidote' ability to heal himself...

"**What about that runt... What do you attend to do with him?" **Devimon as he was standing up, no longer holding Magnaangemon as ShadowSeraphimon looked over at T.K

"**It would be easier to take him, I'll need him in order to reenergize me everything he returns to health" **the hooded man said when suddenly Magnaangemon's head shot up as he raised his wings knocking Devimon back

"**What the!" **Devimon said as Magnaangemon knocked the demon digimon away with his shield, and then raised his hand at ShadowSeraphimon

"**Soul Vanisher!" **Magnaangemon shouted as he shot a blast of pure energy at ShadowSeraphimon which sent flying back away from T.K as the angel digimon swooped over grabbing the boy in his arms retreating in the air

"**Don't worry T.K... I've got you, your safe" **the archangel said holding T.K with one arm around him, Myotismon glared up as Devimon in a fit of rage rushed up towards them with Myotismon following

"**I've got to get some distance from us and them..." **Magnaangemon said as he saw the two digimon closing in, he wouldn't be able to fight them while holding T.K

"**This time... I'll make sure that you don't get back up!" **Devimon shouted raising his claw as he flew up towards to his enemy, just then Magnaangemon raised his Excalibur

"**Behold the instrument of your destruction! Gate of Destiny!" **Magnaangemon shouted as he formed a purple energy ring with his blade as it began to manifest into a golden door, Devimon stopped with Myotismon stopping along with him a few feet away from the gate

"**What is this...?" **Devimon demanded as he Myotismon saw the gate open revealing a blinding light leading into a subspace realm, it was Magnaangemon's most power attack in which there was no return

"**Get away from the gate!" **ShadowSeraphimon shouted as he was now back on his feet, as a powerful and unseen gravitational force was pulling the two fiends into the gate

ShadowSeraphimon dug his claws into the ground, as the gate destiny began to pull all negative forces into it. Devimon and Myotismon were trying to fly away as they were being pulled, with that Magnaangemon paused for a moment. The archangel saw this as his opportunity as he began to fly away from the battlefield leaving his opponents to deal with the gate, Magnaangemon knew his power would fade quickly and he would revert back to his rookie form...

* * *

><p><strong>Is this the end of ShadowSeraphimon and his evil duo? What is the mystery behind the chosen one's power...? And what does the evil digimon had planned for T.K? <strong>

**Find out of the digimon: digital monsters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter, as I explained at the top I decided to make the characters a year old. This story will get darker and so I decided make the characters one year older.<strong>

**Also I've decided to divide this story into arcs as it's done in the anime, each arc will have about 20 chapters. I'll probably only have two arcs for this story anyway, I just feel that this will be better. As for the new chapter, I've already done the first 500 words for it, so maybe next weekend hopefully.**

**Please leave your reviews, I enjoy getting feedback from my fellow digimon fans, this is K.O1945 A.K.A Kai wishing you all a happy new year, closing the curtain on 2013 and welcoming 2014!**

**Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 13 a deadly battle Pt2

**Chapter 13 – a deadly battle, plans revealed, the darkness growing within Pt.2**

The angel digimon was now a safe distance from the battleground as he continued to fly away, heading back to Gennai's secret base. Back at the fields, Myotismon and Devimon were slowly but surely begin sucked into the vortex into oblivion, ShadowSeraphimon with one hand in the ground while the rest of his body off the ground as he dangled like a fish. He glared up at the gate of destiny, at this rate all three of them would lose if they were sucked into the gate of destiny.

"**We must escape this place at once! That gate is locked onto our dark aura, and it will not vanish until the dark aura is gone!" **ShadowSeraphimon shouted to Devimon and Myotismon as he suddenly released his claws out of the ground as he being pulled into the direction of the gate

"**Get ready!" **Myotismon said as he grabbed onto Devimon's shoulder as they were being sucked into the gate, then the vampire digimon extended his hand as ShadowSeraphimon was zooming towards them

The hooded fiend grabbed Myotismon hand who had a hold of Devimon, and then ShadowSeraphimon eyes had blinked a red glow as the three evil digimon were began purple static as they teleported away. In a flash of dark energy the three had vanished from the area as the gate of destiny remained and then it suddenly closed and disintegrated into nothing. It was close but the evil digimon escaped a terrible end.

As did T.K and Magnaangemon who were now over the large forest area, they had already passed destroyed village that ShadowSeraphimon and the others attacked. Magnaangemon had looked at the over at the now burnt ruins and now he watched his friend. His expression was one of sadness and pity, and then he noticed the injuries on his partner. He then looked around and then he began to descend to the ground. He gently placed T.K onto the ground as he stood over him.

"**I must tend to T.K's injuries... As well as any other damage caused by ShadowSeraphimon..." **Magnaangemon said as he crossed his arms making an 'X' shape as his wing produced a familiar rainbow glow

"**Magna Antidote" **he said a rainbow blast shot from his wings onto T.K, the scratches and bruising began to vanish, the mark and bleeding on the boy's forehead literally faded away and slowly he began to open his eyes

"**Wha... Where... Am I...? Huh...? Mag... Magnaangemon... Is that you?" **T.K said in sheepish and sluggish voice as he vision were blurry for a moment he then saw his ultimate level digimon

"**T.K... Good your alright now, you should be completely healed now" **the archangel digimon said as T.K slowly stood up, he looked a little confused and tired as he looked around

"**What happened...? Where are we?" **T.K asked his digimon as he examined the forest scenery as Magnaangemon stood in front of him

"**Back in the forest, in some kind of clearing... I took you away from the fight..." **Magnaangemon said as T.K looked up into the sky with a slightly vacant expression

"**The fight... What happened?" **T.K asked Magnaangemon about that just occurred earlier as his digimon looked at him

"**I was able to get you away from ShadowSeraphimon, and then I unleashed my gate of destiny against them... And then I carried you away" **he answered T.K who looked at him

"**I can still sense their dark energies so that means they were able to escape my gate..." **the armoured angel digimon said as T.K glared at his statement

"**Most of my energy was drained materializing the gate and healing you" **Magnaangemon said as T.K was still thinking about the fact that ShadowSeraphimon was still alive

* * *

><p><strong>(T.K's POV)<strong>

_**He's still alive... I failed... I let him drain me again... **_

_**I wasn't any help to Magnaangemon... I thought we stop them...**_

_**But I failed again... That feeling of the cold... The darkness...**_

_**I was in that place again... The dark empty place from my nightmares... **_

_**He's always there... ShadowSeraphimon... And the darkness...**_

_**Why is it me...? Why is it me that he wants...? What is that power?**_

"**T.K... Are you alright?" **I snapped out of my trance looking over to Magnaangemon who looked right at me, he put himself in danger again for me, he could've died again

"**I... I'm..." **I couldn't even say the words to him, I nearly lost my friend again because of my selfishness, and I just wanted to defeat ShadowSeraphimon, seeing Devimon again just bought back the painful memories

"**It's alright my friend, you don't have to say anything..." **Magnaangemon told me as he placed his hand on my shoulder as I looked up to see him smiling at me, I was confused by that

"**Magnaangemon... I don't..." **I didn't understand this expression he was showing me, why was he showing me a smile of all things, I nearly caused both of our lives to be in danger

"**Remember T.K... You are a strong person, you have a strong heart, and there is no darkness that you cannot overcome..." **he said to me as those words went through my head, did I really have the strength to overcome the darkness that were facing... Is it really possible for me to defeat ShadowSeraphimon?

"**After all you are the digidestined who bears the crest of hope" **he said as I remained silent... I'm the digidestined of hope right? I can't be so negative, and I won't let this confuse me

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

After contemplating everything in his mind, everything Magnaangemon told him T.K realised that he can defeat ShadowSeraphimon and that he can still overcome darkness. With that in mind he looked at his partner for a moment and then produced a faint smile and the archangel smiled in response, suddenly out of nowhere Magnaangemon collapsed as he was about to fall to the ground but T.K was able to hold him up.

"**Magnaangemon! What's wrong?! Are you okay?" **T.K asked his partner who suddenly started to breath heavy as the blonde looked on in worry

"**Don't worry... I'm alright... I just need to..." **Magnaangemon stopped midsentence as he began enveloped in golden light as his body started to change shape, he got smaller and smaller until the light took a familiar shape as the light faded in the mighty archangel place was a winged guinea pig like creature

"**Pa... Patamon... You changed back, you de-digivolve back into your rookie form" **T.K said as he was now holding Patamon in his arms, he looked tired

"**Sorry about this T.K... I used up most of my ultimate level powers to open a gate of destiny and get you away... The last of it was used to heal you" **Patamon responded in an exhausted tone with his eyes half open

"**Don't worry about it Patamon... You're safe, that's all that matters, you can rest now..." **T.K replied as he stood up with his digimon slowly falling asleep in his arms

"**Yeah... You can rest Patamon... Thank you..." **T.K said with a faint smile as he looked around for a moment and then he slowly started to walk off into the forest

"**The darkness... Can I defeat it?" **the young man asked himself as walked through the forest while Patamon slept in his arms, it was completely quiet in the area as the digimon that lived near had retreated from the earlier attack

T.K and his digimon continued to walk through the forest on route to where Gennai's base, luckily for him his digivice and D-Terminal were working. They were able to provide him directions back to the base, he was wondering how the others would react to him leaving on his own again. They were really worried about him and all he was doing was making them worry even more, T.K was becoming too reckless which would result in more trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>(Elsewhere)<strong>

Far off on the opposite side of the forest the rest of the digidestined were searching for T.K, they had divided in two teams. Davis, Kari and Yolie were scouting the western area of the forest, while Sora, Matt and Ken were searching in the southern region of the deep jungle. The others were back at the base in case T.K made it back safely, Kari was extremely worried for T.K's safety, and she knew firsthand what the darkness feels like.

The three were riding their armour digimon, Kari and Yolie were in the air riding Nefertimon and Halsemon, and Davis on the ground riding Raidramon. They had been searching for about 20 minutes and still there was no sign of T.K, they had noticed that the attacks on the villages had ceased so that led them to believe that ShadowSeraphimon and his forces had finished or they might've captured T.K.

"**They've been gone a while now, and the attacks on the nearby village stopped... You guys don't think..." **Yolie stopped in mid-sentence as she thought the worst for her friend

"**Ah don't talk like that Yolie! He's gonna be fine, he and Patamon are strong" **Davis said in response as he had a serious expression on his face looking up at Yolie and Kari

"**Yeah... Davis is right Yolie, T.K will be fine..." **Kari said with a faint smile as Yolie smiled back, but Kari was still worried about T.K

"**Raidramon have you got any scent of T.K or Patamon?" **Davis asked his partner as Raidramon ran through the jungle path sniffing the air for T.K or Patamon body scent

"**I can't pick up anything Davis, there are too many scents in the air? What about you're D3? Is it picking his D3's signal?" **Raidramon asked Davis who took out his blue and white digivice and viewed the screen, the device's radar was picking up T.K's digivice signal

"**No nothing... I think were too far away to pick up a signal..." **Davis said looking straight ahead as Raidramon dashed through the jungle

"**Or something could be blocking T.K's D3 signal... Remember it wasn't working that time we fought the Ninjamon" **Yolie added as she had her digivice out trying to get a location on T.K

"**Yes that's true... Besides It'll be chaos much further into the forest as the digimon who were living in the villages would have evacuated and hidden away in the forest" **Halsemon said looking at the smoke in the distance

"**Halsemon's right, with everything that's happened T.K and Patamon could be anywhere in this forest... They were most likely trying to help the digimon escape" **Nefertimon added agreeing with Halsemon

"**Then maybe we should search near the villages where the attacks were taking place..." **Kari said as the place near the battle would be the most logical place to find T.K

"**Alright then, let's search there, time to kick it into overdrive Raidramon!" **Davis demanded patting his dinosaur digimon on one of his black spikes

"**Gotcha! You'd better hold on tight Davis!" **Raidramon said as he began to run faster picking up more speed as he was zooming down the pathway

"**Hey don't you guys leave us behind! Halsemon let's speed things up" **Yolie asked her digimon who nodded as he flew faster trying to keep up with Raidramon's speed

"**Just hold on T.K, were coming! Nefertimon let's go!" **Kari said as Nefertimon was speeding across the air along with Halsemon heading to towards the village

The three young digidestined continued through the forest to go and help T.K, the others who were searching another part of the forest received a message from Gennai. His computers had detected Magnaangemon's digital signature earlier near the area of the battle from before, Tai had sent a message to Davis and the others and they were on their way unaware that T.K was halfway to meeting them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile T.K had been walking through the forest for a good 10 minutes, Patamon was quietly snoring in his arms he was really exhausted from his battle earlier. T.K looked a little tired as well, but he was fine, he didn't mind walking, he was looking out any sign of the others as he knew they would be looking after him. He had passed the demolished village he had arrived at earlier, luckily all the digimon had escaped safely.<p>

T.K was still thinking about everything Magnaangemon had told him, as well as what ShadowSeraphimon also told him. His partner told him that he can overcome and defeat the darkness, his enemy told him to into darkness and in the end his heart would have nothing but darkness. He was still worried and confused about everything, but he was also angry, angry at himself for being unable to resist ShadowSeraphimon.

"**Hmm... I haven't seen any digimon lately? They must've gone further into the forest to escape" **T.K said while looking where he was walking past as it was really quiet

"**Maybe I should try contacting the others on my D3... But..." **T.K paused as he thought about how the others, how much upset and worried they would be

"**If there looking for me then it shouldn't matter... I need to let them know where I am" **T.K said as he began to push the buttons on his digivice, suddenly a radar appeared on the screen of his device

"**Huh? My D3... It was turned off? It must've deactivated somehow... Maybe it happened when..." **T.K flashbacked to the battle when ShadowSeraphimon was draining him, his D3 must have shut down during that

"**I guess now that I've recovered and were away from him, my D3 is working now... Hey those lights" **T.K said looking at the tiny beeping lights on his D3, there were three, a blue, red and pink light

"**These colours... It must been Davis, Yolie and Kari, there moving in my direction" **T.K said with a faint smile as he started to sped up his pace hoping to run into the others

"**Alright then... Patamon, let's go to our friends!" **T.K said as he started to jog down the forest in the direction of his friends who were on their way to him

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile in another location)<strong>

Over the skies of the digital world was ShadowSeraphimon's flying fortress, it was heading towards an unknown destination. Inside the ancient base throughout its levels Ninjamon were working to keep the base afloat, monitoring digimon activity around the area. In the throne room of the base was ShadowSeraphimon, Myotismon and Devimon, the hooded man was sitting on his throne while Devimon and Myotismon stood before him.

"**Argh! I can't believe we were beaten by that little trick... That pathetic Magnaangemon, how dare he!" **Devimon spat in anger holding his fists tightly as Myotismon with his arms crossed looking at him and then ShadowSeraphimon, he examined the strange smile the cloaked fiend had on his face

"**For someone who lost a battle you have a strange look on your face... Why..." **Myotismon asked ShadowSeraphimon who looked at him and smirked

"**It's quite simple really... I knew the boy would try and engage us without his little friends" **ShadowSeraphimon said with a grin

"**He is becoming more distant from his friends, the darkness is festering in the bottom of his heart" **the dark digimon added as he envisioned the image of T.K surrounded in darkness

"**I see... With each time you drained the power inside him, you plant seeds of darkness" **Devimon stated as the hooded digimon simply nodded in response

"**Indeed... His light, as well as those other digidestined, shine brightly... My goal is balance his overwhelming light with a deep darkness" **ShadowSeraphimon stated as he then stood up from his throne

"**His friends will soon distrust him, and he will soon server the links that bind them together" **he added as he walked past the two digimon heading the door

"**Then he will want strength... He will seek me out for power, and then... He will become my vessel of power" **ShadowSeraphimon said as Myotismon and Devimon looked at him as he left the room slightly chuckling, leaving the two digimon alone as they glanced at each other

"**Vessel...?" **Myotismon stated as he was confused by that statement as the doors closed behind ShadowSeraphimon, what did he by 'vessel' a vessel for what?

"**That boy... He was such a troublesome pest, to think that he'll because a force of such power" **Devimon said referring to T.K as he thought his battle with the digidestined all those years ago

"**We saw for ourselves... It was faint but that golden aura that was surrounding him, it was one of great power" **Myotismon said as remembered to previous battle

"**And a limitless supply of that power... We must watch ShadowSeraphimon closely Myotismon..." **the demon like digimon stated in a more quiet tone as he took a few steps towards Myotismon

"**Yes... Will see what develops, give it a few months... Once the boy has reached the strength ShadowSeraphimon desires..." **Myotismon paused as a sinister grin appeared on his face as Devimon also smirked

"**Will claim that great power for ourselves... It will be ours, will use the boy to defeat ShadowSeraphimon and his pet" **Devimon stated referring to the hooded fiend and Beelzemon

"**Yes... Then will take a long awaited vengeance on the digidestined! A slow and painful revenge on each of those brats!" **Myotismon stated as he clenched a fist with in rage as the two looked at each other

* * *

><p><strong>(Back at Gennai's base)<strong>

In the control room Gennai was conversing with Izzy and Tai, Agumon and Tentomon were with them. Mimi and Joe were with their digimon in the medical area with Cody, the three were discussing the matter of T.K, he was becoming a problem for them, and an advantage for the enemy. Gennai had gathered all the information on ShadowSeraphimon, records concerning the Chosen one legend, Izzy also had a folder containing certain information.

"**We need to decide what to do about T.K properly... I know he's a part of the digidestined and that he's helped saved our worlds... But he's a danger to himself and to us" **Gennai stated in stern and serious manner

"**I understand what you're saying Gennai... T.K's too vulnerable and he's become to reckless" **Izzy said as he was agreeing with Gennai on the matter just then he opened the folder it had documents and images

"**But he's a crucial part of the new team... Without him there one DNA digimon short" **Tai said as he was trying to defend T.K on the matter then Gennai pressed a button as a hologram appeared on the table

"**Actually concerning that... There's something I actually discovered about the legend about the order of 12, the original battle and the chosen one... A fail safe in place" **Gennai stated as a holographic image formed

"**What's this...?" **Agumon asked a little confused as was his human partner as the digital 3D images depicted three objects, one was of two strange egg shaped object with golden symbols, another was an armoured person and the other was a dark entity

"**It's a fail-safe in the legend to defeat ShadowSeraphimon... It states **_**If the chosen light should fall, then twin golden radiance can be called on to defeat the darkness" **_Gennai said reading the from the text he had discovered

"**What does that even mean?" **Tai asked with a really confused expression as Gennai and Izzy slightly sighed

"**I believe 'golden radiance' may be referring to the golden digi-eggs, and that symbol must be a golden armour digimon" **Tentomon stated as Tai had a 'ah ha' expression on his face

"**Indeed... I've determined that golden armor digivolution may be the key to defeating ShadowSeraphimon" **Gennai said as he then changed the hologram image to that of digital photos of the golden digi-eggs

"**Well there's the golden digi-egg of miracles..." **Izzy said as he pressed a button as the image focused on the digi-egg of miracles that was used to digivolve Veemon into Magnamon

"**And there's the digi-egg of destiny" **Tai said as Izzy pressed another button showing the image of the second golden digi-egg

"**Yes these two objects are essential if we want to defeat ShadowSeraphimon before it's too late**" Gennai said as the three sat around the table, then Izzy took out a document with a photo attach to it

"**I agree that T.K isn't ready to properly continue patrolling and protecting the digital world... But with him going to be off will need someone other than the older kids to pick up his duties" **Izzy stated as he gave Gennai the file who examined it

"**I see... One of the digidestined around the globe to help the new team on a routine thing... Then I believe this is the most experienced and best candidate for T.K's temporally replacement" **Gennai stated looking at the file

"**Alright but before we do this we need to at least Davis and the others know what we decided on... T.K should have the right to know too" **Tai said with a serious tone as Agumon nodded in agreement with him

"**Very well..." **the digital guardian said as he then stood up from his seat, just then Tai's D-terminal started beeping as he took it out of his pocket

"**What is it Tai?" **Agumon asked his friend who then opened his device and pressed a button an e-mail had appeared on it as he began to read it

"**It's from Kari and the others... They found T.K!" **Tai said as he and Izzy stood up as Gennai went to the monitor to view the search group's current location

* * *

><p><strong>What does ShadowSeraphimon mean that T.K is his vessel? Who is the digidestined candidate that has been chosen to replace T.K, and will T.K be able to overcome the darkness within?<strong>

**Find out of the digimon: digital monsters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait this chapter took a month or so to do, I only finished the last 800 words today, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, I've already started on it and hopefully it'll be up by next weekend. <strong>

**Please review the new chapter and tell me what you liked about it, and I'll update as soon as I can, until the next time!**


End file.
